Bajo llave
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione lo ama, necesita a Harry Potter para seguir existiendo. Pero el muchacho ha cambiado, está muy ocupado con Horrcruxes y batallas que ganar. Sin saber que su propia mejor amiga, es el último Horrcrux a vencer.
1. Sonrisa tiesa

Nada me pertenece, solo ideas. El resto, JK.

Dedicado a Scaar.

Hermione lo ama, necesita a Harry Potter para seguir existiendo. Pero el muchacho ha cambiado, está muy ocupado con Horrocruxes y batallas que ganar. Sin saber que su propia mejor amiga, es el último Horrocrux a vencer. Dentro de su vientre, se fortalece uno de los peores males que asotarán a la humanidad futurista. Harry era el último horrocrux, pero eso se le ha transmitido a ella y ahora... debe huir de su propio amor...

O perecer en sus manos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Hacía mucho que no lo veía, de hecho muy pocas veces solía cortármelo. Pero desde hacía un tiempo, no había visto ni mi cabello ni mi rostro. Estaba a oscuras, dentro de una habitación pequeña y sombría. Tenía calambres lumbares y mi lengua jadeaba sedienta, por un buen trago de agua. Pero no podía salir de aquí.

No podía mirar al alba, sin pensar que podía morir bajo su esplendor. No podía oír la voz de la más alta montaña, sin creer que podía morir aplastada por sus rocas. Estaba allí dentro y no saldría por un buen tiempo. No si quería conservar mi cuerpo y conservar el cuerpo del inocente. De aquel que la culpa no tenía de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Recordar siquiera qué fue lo que ocurrió, me es ajeno ya. Siento un poco de frío y froto mis manos para mantenerme en calor. Había estado escribiendo, retratando mis días, antes de que él me encontrara. Yo no tenía la culpa. Yo nunca quise... herir a la persona que más amaba. Pero desgraciadamente...

La suerte estaba echada ya. Me miraba con una sonrisa tiesa, antes de encerrarme aquí y de prometerme que volvería por mí.

Pero él no volvería para amarme, para abrazarme y decirme tantas palabras de amor que ansiaba. No, él venía para asesinarme y me había dejado aquí dentro, con la esperanza de saber de mi paradero. Para que jamás escapara y en cuanto la misión terminara, poder venir por mí. Al final, él ya no era quién solía ser.

Ya no sería quién solía ser, por más que le suplicara. Estaba destrozada, mi corazón estaba henchido, lleno de tristeza y de soledad. Me hacía compañía una criatura maldita, alguien a quien le habían rechazado las ganas de vivir.

No teníamos esperanzas. Ni él ni yo. Íbamos a morir en sus garras, bajo la sonrisa tiesa que miraba a través de la rendija de la puerta.

Bajo las manos de Harry Potter.


	2. Vidrios rotos

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Sentí calor de repente y supuse que el embarazo comenzaba a afectarme, junto a la mala alimentación. Desde ese entonces, solo alcancé a comer un par de frutas y verduras. Me sentía un poco desganada y sin fuerzas suficientes como para ejecutar algún hechizo. Por supuesto, mi magia se la transmitía a mi bebé. A lo último que quedaba de él y de mí.

Lo último con lo que podía contar, aunque estuviera maldito. Aunque dentro de él, yaciera la semilla de la sangre rancia. Aunque dentro de él, yaciera un futuro peligroso. No estaba en sus blancas manos. Era nuestra culpa.

Aún así, iba a morir por deseo de su padre. Para prevenir, fue lo último que me dijo antes de dejarme aquí. Sola y encerrándome como último recurso.

Ladeo la cabeza y descubro un par de viejos juguetes de la infancia ya perdida, de quién fue mi amor y ahora era motivo de mi temor. Me inclino cuidadosamente, mi vientre poca movilidad me deja y la habitación es un poco pequeña para los dos. Me retuerzo, cuando la luz del sol da con unas desvencijadas persianas, ya roídas por las polillas.

Es hora de un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo conteo en el tiempo que va marcando ya, el paso de las horas de nuestra sentenciada vida. Ansío respirar el aire puro del parque, donde él y yo solíamos conversar. Tiempos aquellos, que ya son una epifanía en lo más profundo de mis sueños de soledad. Aún puedo sentir su cálida mano sobre mi hombro, diciéndome que soy todo para él. Por él, dejé a mi mejor amigo y seguí su sueño. En él confié y ahora es tan frío como el vidrio que separa mi húmedo rostro en lágrimas, de la libertad.

Miro con mucho detalle, las hojas que caen. Dormiré en los laureles, pronto. Desapareceré de la faz de la tierra, aunque suene muy dramático. Él va a dejarme ir, enceguecido por el final de una guerra que cree, comenzó. Pero no, no es su culpa ni la será. Tener un hijo, jamás será su culpa directamente. Nadie tiene culpa de tener un hijo. Eso es un milagro, algo que se debería apreciar. El delicado hilo de la vida, que trae nuevas esperanzas. Pero él está seguro, él sabe que destruir, traerá la construcción. Me temo ya, que nada ni nadie podrá sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Porque ya no es quién solía ser, ni mucho menos está con los que solía estar. Solo él, contra el mundo y sus enemigos. Yo aquí, esperándolo. Esperando volver al hombre del cuál me enamoré y del que no queda ni un solo rastro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Severus?

— Ya te dije mil veces que es en este lugar, Lupin. Deja de preguntármelo y mantén tu boca cerrada.

— De acuerdo, solo quería enterarme de... Mira, el vidrio está roto.

Escucho voces, tal vez deliro de forma fugaz. Miro a mi alrededor y con un suspiro, trato de meter mi cabeza a través del único vidrio roto que encuentro en ese pequeño cuarto. Al apoyarme para mirar, mis manos se encajan en aquellos vidrios rotos y pronto, siento el pinchazo que me hace pensar que estoy viva. Que comienzo a sangrar antes de tiempo. Despierto luego de unos instantes y suelto un gemido de dolor. Me contengo una palma con los dedos de la otra mano, pero la sangre sigue saliendo. Se infectará, seguramente lo hará. Bueno al menos puedo morir de algo, así de forma exagerada.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione, eres tú?— escucho la voz de Lupin y casi me golpeo con el alfeizar de aquella ventana. Miro a mi alrededor, pero sigo sin verlo.

— Eh... sí, eso creo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Remus?

— Sí. Hemos venido a sacarte, pero el vidrio. Apártate, que Severus y yo vamos a romperlo.

¿Snape?

Es entonces, cuando miro dos escobas paradas allí. Frente a mí. Lupin sostiene su varita y señala los trozos de vidrio restantes.

— ¡Bombarda!

Retrocedí lo más que pude y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Los vidrios volaron en todas direcciones y luego del polvo y los escombros, alcé mi cabeza para mirar. Eran ellos y admiraban el lugar en el que estaba recluida.

— Esto es un cliché— dijo Snape, mirando cuidadosamente mientras ponía sus pies dentro, para ayudarme.— como Potter estuvo encerrado en un lugar pequeño, oscuro y mohoso, pretende hacerle lo mismo al resto.

¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba yo? Extiende su mano, para ayudarme a subir a través de la ventana y yo titubeo. ¿Y si Harry...? Me mira con severidad e insiste. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Tomé su mano y ambos cruzamos la ventana, con un poco de dificultad. Estoy ahora en la escoba de Remus, sosteniéndome, abrazándolo por la cadera. La primera vez que abrazo a alguien en meses.

— Prepárate, será un viaje largo. ¿Estás lista? Supongo que sí— su rostro y expresión, me da a entender que no comprende a Harry.

Ni lo que ha cambiado.

Volamos por los cielos rasos, por las copas de los árboles y el ruido de la agitada ciudad que con la tarde, va trayendo la noche y las hermosas luces. Un espectáculo que tenía tiempo sin vislumbrar con mis propios ojos. Solo en sombras brillantes, en la pared de aquel recóndito hábitat en el que él me había sumido.

Al llegar, me siento exhausta y somnolienta. Me duele la cabeza y con un suspiro lento que da Remus, comenzamos a aterrizar. Severus es el primero en bajar y admirar el lugar, como si buscara espías. Ladeo la cabeza hacia él y puedo observar su brillante mirada. Detesta estar en el lugar en el que estamos. El cuartel de la orden.

Al bajarme, acaricio el vientre de Lupin, mientras me suelto. Él me sonríe a medias y baja las manos para intentar ayudarme. Siente algo húmedo entre ellas y me mira con curiosidad, luego a su túnica. Estaba manchada de sangre.

— Hermione... ¿Qué te sucedió?

Severus dirige su atención hacia mí y hacia mis manos. Yo sonrío suavemente y niego con la cabeza, de forma pausada y algo intranquila. Mis nervios están rotos, imaginándome el rostro de Harry al saber que me he marchado.

— Me corté con los vidrios rotos de la habitación.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

— Solo quería sentir por última vez, Remus— le digo, mientras él con su varita, cura mis heridas palmas y comenzamos la travesía hacia la enorme casa que se erige frente a nosotros, de forma silenciosa y secreta.


	3. Me siento ¿segura?

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Severus abrió la puerta para nosotros y yo caminé, titubeando, con el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho y mis pupilas dilatadas. Tanta luz, comenzaba a enceguecerme. Parpadeé con mucha fuerza y sentí el peso del cansancio, sobre mis hombros. Remus tomó mi viejo chal, amablemente y me guió hasta un viejo sillón. Me desplomé allí, como un plomo. No tenía idea de mí ni de mis pies. Los moví, para quitarme aquellos tacones que llevaba. Estaba harta de ellos y no veía el momento de deshacerme de ellos. Estiré mis pies con paciencia, tratando de regresar la circulación a su debido orden.

El trauma, había sido mucho mayor de lo que yo esperaba y de pronto todo a mi alrededor giraba, me causaba mucho miedo. Incomodidad. Me llevé las manos al rostro y enseguida imaginé tantos desastres, como rombos tenía el papel tapiz. Remus colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y con una sonrisa gentil, trató de calmarme.

— Necesitas de un buen baño y ropa limpia. Necesitas dormir un poco. ¿Cómo está tu salud y la del pequeño?— me indica Lupin, sin despegarle la vista a la vieja chimenea. Como si esperara ver brotar algo de allí. Trata de avivar las chispas, para generar una llama. Aunque realmente, solo siento la fría brisa de la desesperación, helar mis huesos y articulaciones.

— No lo sé. Tengo tanto tiempo sin saberlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, srta. Granger?— escucho que Snape me habla al otro lado, mientras cuelga en la percha de la entrada, su grueso saco. Se abre las mangas de la camisa y se acomoda el cuello. ¿Por qué está haciendo todo eso? Me pregunto, pero él insiste y yo vuelvo en mí misma.

— Creo que un par de horas. Dos o tres, no lo sé.— mira mi gesto de curiosidad y sonríe suavemente, con la malicia característica que ya conozco. Me comenzaba a simpatizar, estar rodeada de gente, aunque fuera él quien estuviera haciéndome compañía.

— Necesito una muda. Tanto trajinar y dar vueltas por culpa de su mal sentido de ubicación.— se dirige a Lupin con una sonrisa burlesca y sin despegarme la vista.

Gruesas cortinas de cabello negro, tapan la mirada que yo puedo ver desde donde estoy sentada. Remus suspira y hace un chasquido con la lengua. Se encoge de hombros y se inclina, reposando sus brazos en el reposa brazos izquierdo a mí y sonríe.

— Bueno, estaba pensando que quizá Harry no sería tan obvio de encerrarse y encerrarte en esa vieja casa. Pero entonces, Severus insistió y como no te encontrábamos en otra parte, fuimos. Quizá de haber ido primero, no hubieses estado y...

— Sí sí, la excusa del tonto— Severus ponía en la mesa, con una floritura de su muñeca, una enorme bandeja con sándwiches y jugo de calabaza fresco. Remus se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y hurgó cuidadosamente, sin despegarme la vista. Luego de unos segundos, sustrajo algo brillante que captó mi atención.

— Dime, Hermione... ¿esto te es familiar?

Es una hermosa sortija, que brilla bajo la luz de unas cuantas tejas rotas. Recuerdo que Snape y Remus susurran, para no alterar a la madre de Black. Al verla, casi se me escapa un grito. Remus suspira y sabe que sí la reconozco.

— Esta sortija de compromiso, es la que él te dio. ¿No es así?

Severus ladea la cabeza y se le escapa la expresión "gran bobada". Yo asiento en silencio y la contemplo. Aquella fina y hermosa pieza, ya es ahora el mártir de mis sueños. Las pesadillas que conforman mi dormir en esa vieja casa en Privet Drive.

— Esta sortija no debes utilizarla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así es como Harry te puede rastrear y sin llevarla en tu dedo, puedes ocultarte por un tiempo. Al menos, mientras el bebé nace.

Snape me está mirando con mucha curiosidad. Mi vestido está ondulado, estaba doblado de tanto tiempo que lo traía puesto. Se notaba un poco mi vientre. Dejo de mirar a Remus y lo miro a él. Parece concentrado en mi hijo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, profesor Snape?

— Simplemente no puedo entender a Potter. Estoy meditando todo esto. ¿Podría Potter acabar con una vida inocente, si es prácticamente el defensor de todo lo bueno que existe en el mundo? No sería capaz de asesinar ni a una mosca.

— Pues parece que sí, Severus. Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo y no sabes lo afligido que me siento con todo esto. Pero creo que el que peor se debe estar sintiendo, es Sirius. Es su ahijado. Creo que...

¿Sirius?

— Sí. Hace un tiempo pudimos contactarlo. Dumbledore insistía en que necesitábamos su ayuda. Por supuesto, él como retrato es incapaz de ayudarnos. Pero Sirius podría ayudarnos con Harry. Si tan solo...

¿Cuánto me había perdido del mundo? Inspiré y traté de levantarme, pero sostuve mi vientre con mucho dolor. Remus se levantó del reposa brazos y caminó hacia mí, sosteniéndome las manos frente a él y ayudándome a sentarme nuevamente.

No podía estar más tiempo allí. Los ponía a todos en peligro. El profesor Snape caminó hacia mí también y acercó la bandeja y las tazas con el jugo de calabaza. Miró con un gesto desdeñoso, a su alrededor y se sacudió una de sus manos que tenía una larga telaraña.

— Este no es lugar para criar un niño. Ni siquiera es un lugar habitable. Necesitaremos un pequeño trabajo primero.

— Por primera vez, has dicho algo sensato. Severus.

Mi corazón se hinchó de emoción al oír aquella voz suave, que se asomaba por una de las sombras dibujada en un escalón. Snape hizo un gesto desdeñoso, nuevamente y yo sentí deseos de reírme. Sonreí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me levanté con violencia y caminé hacia sus brazos, lo abracé en silencio.

Sirius me sostuvo con la misma felicidad y me sentí tan protegida, como si estuviera abrazando al que fue el amor de mi vida. Y una vez más, ya no era nada.

— ¡Sirius!— estalló Remus y yo tampoco pude creerlo. Nos miramos por unos ínfimos segundos, mientras él acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello, tras mi oreja.

— Qué hermosa estás, Hermione.

Remus caminó hacia nosotros y se detuvo a contemplarnos, como si fuésemos el vivo retrato de una familia muy feliz. Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí especial en cuanto me lo dijo. Snape ya no estaba en la habitación. En cuanto lo volví a ver, bajaba las escaleras de la casa y ya estaba vestido como antes. Nos miraba como un halcón, vigilante y con poca confianza. Se sentó en un viejo sofá largo, frente a mí y no nos despegaba la vista ni a mí ni a Sirius. Remus miraba por la ventana y trataba de avivar las llamas.

Pronto Harry sabría, que algo había perdido. Aparte de mi amor, por supuesto. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Sirius y él, tantas que hacerme a mí. Ambos despegamos los labios y él asintió, cediéndome la palabra.

— ¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

— Me temo que Harry, se toma esto muy enserio y es muy difícil detenerle. Pero tu bebé... ese pequeño que nacerá pronto... él no tiene la culpa.

Ya sabía todo eso, desde mucho antes. Ya sabía esa historia.

— Solo tiene la culpa de haber sido concebido bajo los brazos de alguien como Harry. Aunque me duela decirlo.

En cuanto dije eso, el silencio reinó en la casa. Mi abrazo había despertado los gritos de la señora Black, pero hasta ella parecía entenderme en cuanto dije eso. No hubo más gritos, ni el ruido de una mosca siquiera.


	4. Recuerdos de un sentimiento distante

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Lupin colaboró con mi descanso. Estaba sobre una mullida cama, tratando de ahogar mis pensamientos en plumas. Sirius había hecho todo lo posible por organizar aquella habitación en detrimento de los pensamientos de Snape, sobre esa casa. Los tres iban a quedarse a mi lado, pensando que Harry no tardaría en arremeter en mi contra. Esperaba yo, que esas sospechas fueran pobremente infundadas. Pero no podían correr riesgos. Así había dicho Snape, mientras yo me cobijaba y me dejaba fundir en las cálidas almohadas.

El bebé y yo, no solíamos quejarnos mucho. Incluso casi no dábamos prueba de nuestra existencia. Pero esa noche, él estaba intranquilo y yo no podía acoplarme a sus necesidades. Necesitaba una posición más cómoda, no dejaba de moverse. Inspiré, infundiéndome valor para los meses venideros. Tenía ocho meses y medio de embarazo. Estaba por culminar esa triste espera. Que debía ser feliz para cualquiera.

Menos para mí, por supuesto. Esperaba que al menos, al nacer, pudiera ver sus pequeños ojos. Esperaba que al menos algo de el antiguo Harry, corriera por sus venas. Como la sangre. Solo eso tenía de ambos Harry. La sangre.

La tristeza, la llevaba por mi cuenta.

Esa noche, era cálida. El clima templado, me permitió caminar un poco. Alrededor de la casa, para serenar al pequeño. Un poco de trajín, podría traernos sueño a ambos. Mis pies se sentían gloriosos, estando bajo el suelo de otro sueño. Necesariamente, necesitaba estirar mis piernas. Remus me vigilaba con mucho cuidado, mientras yo le daba vueltas al salón. El profesor Snape estaba sentado a pocos centímetros, leyendo el profeta con calma y paciencia imperturbables. Yo suspiraba y con los pies descalzos, rondaba la cocina y las escaleras. Buscaba cansarme. Buscaba dormir sin soñar.

Sin acordarme de él, ni pensar en lo que debía estar haciendo en ese preciso momento. Escuché el suave tintineo del reloj, que marcaba casi las once. Mi bebé seguía despierto y yo, a duras penas podía ver, sin sentir el agotamiento. Parecía que todos esos meses de penurias, se me venían encima, tan pronto.

— Necesitas relajarte. Quizá un poco de té, calme a tu bebé— me dijo Sirius y yo asentí, caminando junto a él. Nos detuvimos en la cocina y él, ladeó la cabeza hacia Kreacher.

No había dejado de murmurar "sangre sucia", desde que había llegado. Severus Snape y Sirius, solían reprenderlo cuando lo escuchaban. Por eso solo lo decía, con los labios muy apretados y los ojos fijos en mí y en mi hijo. Pero eso no me preocupaba. Estaba dispuesta a alejar todas esas palabras de mi mente.

Solo por el hecho de pensar en la salud de mi pequeño y la mía por supuesto. Aunque mi cuerpo podía volverse trizas. Solo quería verlo a salvo a él. El resto no importaba mucho. Mi salud por ahora, mientras él estaba gestándose.

— Ten. Un poco de limón y azúcar. No le hagas caso a Kreacher— me dijo con una sonrisa lastimera y yo asentí, silente. Ladeé mi cabeza, mientras Remus lo miraba con un gesto severo, cuando pasaba junto a ellos y se quejaba.

— Ahora la sangre sucia cree que puede darme órdenes, solo porque está esperando un hijo. ¡Este lugar se llenará de sangres sucias! Si mi ama estuviera con vida, no lo habría permitido y hubiese sido la primera en echarla.

— ¡Y es por eso que está muerta!—gritó Sirius a sabiendas de que su madre se despertaría. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió en los cuatro segundos que transcurrieron a ello.

— ¡Imbéciles! ¡Sangres sucias que creen que pueden tenerlo todo! ¡Morirán bajo su propio peso! ¡Asquerosas alimañas!

Siendo sincera, aquellas palabras golpearon mis oídos y se adentraron en mi corazón. Suspiré pesadamente y Sirius tomó ese gesto como incomodidad, bien vista y caminó hacia el cuadro de su madre con una enorme sábana negra. La arrojó allí, asegurándose de cubrirlo muy bien. Suspiró satisfecho y miró a Kreacher de reojo. El elfo le sacó le lengua y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el sótano.

— Tu madre me recuerda mucho a alguien— lanzó Snape con voz venenosa y Sirius lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Remus alzó las manos frente a ellos, pidiendo un poco de paciencia y de paz. Yo volví a inspirar, pidiéndome lo mismo y dando mi primer sorbo a la taza de té, que ya se enfriaba por los bordes. La miré. Estaba ligeramente sentida, resquebrajada. Era victoriana y de color blanco, con motivos florales a un lado.

Sirius se acomodó las pesadas botas y se inclinó junto a la chimenea, para avivar las llamas. Yo estaba detrás de él, mirándome en el viejo espejo sobre la chimenea y notando que los candelabros, no estaban tan limpios como Sirius le había ordenado a Kreacher. En cuanto Sirius se levantó, notó lo mismo que yo y suspiró en silencio.

— Ya lo obligaré a que lo limpie.

— No puedo entender, los planes del destino. ¿Es que acaso hemos hecho algo malo con nuestras manos, que merecemos todo esto? No me gusta lo que se está empezando a mostrar sobre las colinas y cuando sale el sol. Tengo miedo de que todo termine como nuestras peores pesadillas. Antes...

Caminó hacia mí y con una sonrisa esperanzada pero vacía, sostuvo mis hombros con sus manos y me miró con tal fijeza, que parecía una enorme estatua.

— No importa qué haya pasado antes, sé que esto puede mejorar. Solo necesito encontrar a Harry, hablarle. Quizá pueda convencerlo de que está tomando el mal camino y que debe considerar que tú eres.

— Ni siquiera consideró que soy su mejor amiga. Que he estado junto a él por años y que justo ahora, justo en este momento, soy su esposa y esperamos un hijo. Juntos. Todo esto, Sirius. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a escucharte?

— Él conoce el pasado. Sabe que hay recuerdos de sentimientos que cree perdidos, pero que aún puede recuperar. Quizá teme eso. Recuperarlos y descubrir que ya no existen. Quizá solo está asustado. Confundido.

— Conozco a Harry, quizá mucho más que tú y sé que no está ni asustado ni confundido. No viste su mirada sobre mí. Nos odia, me odia y no dudará en acabarnos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, como si tragara algo con mal sabor y volvió a mirarme con fijeza. Yo seguí allí, aunque ya ni siquiera podía sostenerme con fuerza.

— Traeremos de vuelta al viejo Harry. Te lo puedo asegurar. Te lo prometo.

Está mal prometer, si luego romperás tus promesas. Y sé que Sirius lo hará luego. Lo presiento. Y no se trata de tonterías de mujeres embarazadas.


	5. Ansiedad a la desesperación

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, se sintió diferente bajo mis pies. El cálido resplandor del sol y el dulce aroma del café recién hecho. Del tocino y las tostadas francesas. Quizá estaba alucinando con mis sueños. Todos juntos en el mismo tiempo. Pero no, mi bebé tenía la misma alucinación porque al sentir el olor, pateó tan fuerte mi vientre, que creí que nacería en ese preciso momento. Sonreí dulcemente, acariciándolo lentamente. Puse mis pies en el suelo y me impulsé con mucho cuidado, estaba algo cansada aún. Sin embargo, ese había sido uno de mis mejores descansos.

Bajé las escaleras. Odiaba tener que usar esa ropa, pero no tenía otra cosa. Miré hacia la cocina y noté que Remus estaba dentro y Snape también. Severus Snape estaba sentado en una esquina y leía el profeta una vez más. Remus estaba colocando la mesa para más personas de las que había dentro. Me imaginé que pronto tendría visitas.

Al verme, Remus soltó lo que llevaba en sus manos y me miró con una sonrisa. Yo traté de corresponderle el gesto, pero aún no me sentía dentro de mí como para intentar algo con satisfacción garantizada.

— ¡Buenos días, Hermione! ¿Cómo han amanecido el pequeño y tú?

— Pues creo que hambrientos, si me permites la impertinencia— dije y Remus sonrió maternalmente. Severus hizo un gesto desagradable con la boca, como si estuviera frente a una copia barata de la sra. Weasley.

— Enserio... ¿tienes que ser tan femenino, Lupin?

— Solo son ánimos, Severus. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?— contestó, colocando los cubiertos en la mesa y mirándome con un guiño y una sonrisa suave. Suspiré y me senté en la mesa. Y tan pronto lo hice, noté que faltaba algo. O alguien.

— ¿Y...?

— Ya verás— me contestó con otra sonrisa y otro guiño de su ojo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Me pregunté, pero supuse que no tendría la respuesta pronta.

Me decidí a alimentarme a mí y a mi hijo. Técnicamente lo mismo, poniéndome a pensar en ello. A mitad del desayuno, de mi vaso de jugo de naranja, las puertas se abrieron y escuché una algarabía típica de cierta familia que conocía.

Sí, mis oídos no me engañaban y no solo lo supe por el gesto de Snape, al verlos llegar. Casi me atraganto con mi jugo, al sentir dos brazos a mi alrededor. Era Ginny Weasley, era media familia Weasley.

Sirius estaba parado al final de lugar, con una sonrisa y sus brazos tras su espalda. Yo no supe qué decir, más que dejarme abrazar y agradecer por los cumplidos. La sra. Weasley, no podía creer mi embarazo ni cómo estaba. Ron no paraba de decirme, lo mucho que estuvo preocupado por mí y Ginny, traía un par de zapatos para mí y mudas de ropa que sinceramente, necesitaba con urgencia.

Pero ninguno hablaba de Harry. ¿Por qué ninguno quería saber al respecto? Solo parecía la víspera de un nacimiento y que el padre, pronto estaría con nosotros. Pero no era cierto y por ahora, no lo sería.

Quizá jamás.

Esa tarde, el almuerzo parecía muy animado. Ron y Ginny, no dejaban de contarme sus vacaciones y hacerme preguntas.. Yo no había hecho gran cosa, solamente había estado encerrada durante meses. Suspiré y traté de zanjar la conversación, pero todo terminaba señalando a Harry.

Y al final, Ginny me hizo la pregunta que había estado tratando de no hacerme a mí misma. ¿Qué crees que hace Harry, justo ahora? Me preguntó y eso me hizo recordar, que yo tenía la misma inquietud.

— No lo sé. Quizá solamente está detrás de la destrucción de los horrcruxes. Como siempre en estos últimos meses.

— Pero si Sirius y Remus pertenecen a la orden, incluso Snape y Dumbledore está tras la misma tarea o estaba... ¿no trataría de contactarlos, para hablarles de sus hallazgos?

No había pensado en eso y reconozco que sentí miedo de pensarlo. Ginny tragó con fuerza y desvió la vista, en cuanto Sirius se sentaba junto a nosotros para escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo en ese preciso instante.

— No puedo creer que Harry, actúa de esta forma. Siempre creí que él era bueno, que era un gran amigo. Siempre creí que...

— Lo es... sé que lo es— le contestó Ron al otro lado y Sirius asintió, acariciándole uno de sus brazos, con un gesto cariñoso.

Pero lo que Ron no tenía en mente, eran todos esos días que yo había pasado encerrada. Bueno imagino que lo suponía, yo era noticia de muchas bocas. Y muchos rumores. Mientras pensaba en eso, tuve la sensación de que Harry ya sabía que había huido y que estaba tras mi pista. Sentí un escalofrío.

Y así era. Harry estaba mirando la habitación vacía y sin mí, parecía sentirse lleno de rabia. Abrió la puerta de par en par y notó mi sangre vieja, los vidrios rotos. No pude haberme escapado sin ayuda y tenía la ligera impresión de los que me habían ayudado.

— Creo que es hora de dormir, muchachos— dijo la sra. Weasley. Estaba diferente. las canas en su rojizo cabello, no se notaban. Sin embargo, se podía mirar la edad en las arrugas de su rostro. Bueno, todos íbamos a terminar igual.

Aunque no estaba segura de durar tanto. Esperaba que mi hijo, llegara a la edad de Remus, de Lupin o de Snape. De quien fuera. Pero que llegase a algo más que a ser un cadáver más de esta guerra.

Subí las escaleras junto a Ginny. Estaba exhausta, ella también. Había sido un viaje largo, para ambas. Nos poníamos las pijamas y nos mirábamos en silencio, cuando Ron entró para darnos las buenas noches a ambos. Estaba muy cambiado. Asumí que se trataba de todo esto. Aunque el silencio sin Harry, ya se podía percibir.

Me senté en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas como mariposa y Ginny se sentó en su cama, cepillándose el cabello.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurra mañana?

— No lo sé— contesté con un suspiro lento— suelo no pensar en los mañanas y vivir el momento. Quién sabe. Quizá ya no haya mañanas que compartir.

— No digas eso, Hermione.

— Es mi realidad. No puedo mentirme de manera hipócrita. Sí me gusta soñar, pero no demasiado. Los sueños altos, caídas altas. Tú entiendes, supongo.

— Creo que sí, no lo sé— se inclinó cerca de la vela, junto a su pequeña mesita de noche y susurró un "buenas noches, Hermione", antes de apagarla y sumirnos en la oscuridad total. Así eran mis sueños.

Sumidos en oscuridad total.


	6. Un regalo

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Desperté con una sonrisa, casi riéndome. Miraba a Ginny y dormía tan profundo, que estaba por caerse de la cama. Suspiré y con gran paciencia me levanté, deteniéndome a su lado. Traté de empujarla, pero con mi vientre y su peso, no conseguí mayor detalle, más que me pidiera que la dejara dormir en paz.

Y un almohadazo.

En cuanto abrió los ojos y bajó a desayunar, yo ya estaba allí. Tenía un overol azul y holgado, algo muy muggle. Comentaba que había sentido que alguien la había llamado y ella le había arrojado una de sus almohadas.

Al saber que había sido a mí, me pidió muchísimas disculpas. Me preguntó si me había hecho daño por el bebé. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Ese día, el desayuno volvió a ser animado. Remus charlaba con la señora Weasley sobre el decorado. Le parecía apropiado cambiar la tela de las cortinas, ya que estaban muy mordisqueadas por las polillas. Él coincidía con ella y además, hablaban de mi bebé. Comentaban que era mejor, cuidar el ambiente donde iba a nacer.

Y a convivir.

Esa mañana, hice muchas cosas que creí olvidadas. Cosas como reír un poco o sorprenderme ante un jugoso chisme de vacaciones. Estaba muy feliz de escuchar, que Luna y Neville estaba comprometidos. Hacían una buena pareja y esperaba, su padre la apoyara en esa decisión. Ginny sonreía al describirme el rostro de Neville al escucharla hablar de él. Era totalmente distinto, otra Luna y otro Neville.

Sin duda era placentero, escuchar buenas noticias. Antes de poder contestar al respecto de Ron y cómo se había insolado en las islas caribeñas, mi bebé me había pateado tan fuerte, que solté un gemido de dolor. Media casa me miraba en silencio y yo solo sonreí suavemente y los miré.

— Todo está bien, falsa alarma.

Pero nada estaba bien ese día. Harry estaba tras mi cuerpo y el cuerpo del infante en mi interior. Estaba iracundo, parecía enloquecido. Su mirada viajaba de cada extremo de la casa a otro y las aletas de su nariz, vibraban al compás de su tensa respiración. Sabía que yo no podía ir muy lejos. Que estaba embarazada.

Pero también sabía que me habían ayudado a escapar.

Luego de aquel susto, decidieron que tenía que relajarme y quedarme en el sofá. Tenía las piernas estiradas y mi cabeza sobre un enorme almohadón. Respiraba hondamente, mientras la señora Weasley me enseñaba ejercicios para controlarla, antes del nacimiento. Faltaban un par de semanas, pero era muy relajante.

— Respira cariño... eso es. Exhala por la boca y vuelve a inspirar desde el centro. Desde la boca del estómago. Muy bien.

Mientras hacía mis ejercicios de respiración, Ron había rodeado el salón y se había sentado junto a mí. Su madre abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa. Se levantó y me decía que siguiera respirando, mientras yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Sé que alguien se sentó a mi lado con suavidad y había comenzado a acariciarme el cabello con la misma intensidad. Abrí los ojos y al verlo, sonreí en silencio.

— ¿Estás descansada?

— Un poco sí. ¿Qué tal tú?

Ron hizo un gesto curioso con el rostro, como si dudara de lo que iba a decirme a continuación. Yo sonreí mirándolo, mientras él meditaba en silencio.

— Creo que... estaba pensando que este es un buen momento para mostrarte algo— me dijo y yo lo miré con mucha flojera.— no, no tienes que levantarte. Lo tengo justo entre mis manos y creo que podría gustarte.

No dije nada y me levanté con mucho cuidado, hasta sentarme. Sostenía una caja de madera entre sus manos y sonreía suavemente. Yo lo miré.

— Pon tu mano sobre ella. Tócala, no te hará daño.

— Creo que no. A no ser que sea otro de esos libros de Hagrid, que muerden en cuanto quieres abrirlo.

— No... ven y mira— tomó mi mano y acarició la cubierta de madera con ella. Sonreí y continué acariciando la caja. Luego de unos minutos, él colocó sus manos sobre la tapa y me miró con una sonrisa dulce.— mira, aquí está la mejor parte de todo.

Lentamente, comenzó a abrirla y yo simplemente me quedé maravillada ante lo que veía. Salieron luces de colores y música. Era una pequeña caja de música y dentro, había una bailarina. La música era tan suave y las luces tan coloridas.

— Quizá te ayude a dormir a tu bebé, en cuanto nazca y ahora.

Sin duda, era un gesto muy hermoso de su parte. Sonreí y asentí abrazándolo en silencio. Luego de cerrar la cajita de música, me miró con un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia una ventana que estaba próxima a nosotros.

— No puedo comprender a Harry. Intentar acabar con ustedes. Eso es una locura. Él no actúa así. Algo tiene que estar ocurriéndole.

— Desde hace mucho, creo que en él... algo se rompió y no ha vuelto a florecer. Él ya no es el mismo que solía ser antes. Él siquiera piensa en nosotros como antes. Es solo un muñeco inanimado, en busca de la paz de unos pocos.

— Sin tomar en cuenta, que herirá a los que lo aman y a los que ama.— dijo Ron y nunca estuve más de acuerdo, con esa afirmación.

Aunque muy dentro de mi alma, resultaba muy incómoda de escuchar y sostener. Si lo mirara a los ojos...

Sé que Harry no se ablandaría al verme. Sé que su deseo es, ahora, aniquilarnos. Sin importar qué seamos para él o de él. No importa el resto. Estaba asustada, estaba esperando que ese destino cruel no llegara en ese preciso momento. Quería tener a mi hijo. Quería criar a mí hijo y entonces... solo entonces.

Quizá podría morir realizada. Quizá podría dejarme ir y libre. Dejándolo en buenas manos y hablándole acerca de su padre. Él no era malo, solo estaba enceguecido por deseos que su corazón sentía que eran los correctos. Por deseos que su alma quería ver realidad, pero que no tomaba en cuenta, las consecuencias que podía ocasionar. para él no existía nada más que su misión.

Ya nosotros solo éramos una vieja pintura en el mural de sus recuerdos más profundos. Allí nos añejaríamos y terminaríamos llenos de telarañas. Con la pintura desconchada y pronta a caerse y jamás regresar a su estado original.


	7. Pesadillas

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Dormía pacíficamente o al menos eso intentaba. Sinceramente, que Ginny me hiciera compañía era lo mejor que me había podido pasar. Aún así, no dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos. Mi bebé estaba inquieto así que puse aquella cajita de música a funcionar y se calmó. Al igual que Ginny, quién se había quedado dormida.

Me hizo mucha gracia, ver aquello. Era como ver a mi hijo. Toda una niña. Me habría gustado brindarle una hermanita. Pero Harry no estaba presto para ello y creo que no volvería a ocurrir algo como eso. Iría al rincón de las promesas sin cumplir.

Esa noche, tuve sueños diversos que no pude explicar. Desperté agitadamente, ante la imagen de Harry sobre la cama, apresando mis brazos y dispuesto a acabar con nuestras vidas. Grité y Ginny despertó violentamente. Remus entró, sosteniendo una vela.

— ¡Hermione!— gimoteó Ginny, yo jadeaba y trataba de entender que no era la realidad. Muchos vinieron a verme. Incluso Snape.

La sra. Weasley seguía diciéndome que respirara. Que me relajara. Estaba todo bien, me comentaba. Yo solamente los miraba a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Me eché a llorar de pronto. La sra. Weasley fue quién me abrazó.

— Todo está bien, cariño. Solo fue una pesadilla.

Suspiré y asentí en su hombro, mientras me aferraba con fuerza. Severus y el resto, abandonó el lugar, mientras yo trataba de serenarme. Ginny se sentó a mi lado, mientras La sra. Weasley me consolaba.

Me preguntó Ginny, si quería que durmiera a mi lado. No dije nada, solo asentí. Me sentía tan sola y tan cobarde. Tenía tanto miedo de que Harry lograra encontrarnos. Él solo quería destruirnos. Estaba plenamente segura de ello y temía por la vida de mi hijo.

Esa noche dormimos muy poco. Ginny pasaba la mayor parte de la noche, mirándome. Cuidando mi sueño. Al amanecer, ambas nos habíamos dormido. Despertamos luego del desayuno, pero nadie quería molestarnos.

En cuanto bajé las escaleras, Sirius me hizo muchas preguntas. Quería saber si me sentía mejor y me había comentado que por conocimiento de sus aliados, Harry se estaba moviendo cada vez más rápido.

Me preocupó de inmediato, pero él colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo iba a ocurrir. Que estaba protegida.

Sonreí y asentí sin decir más nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Por supuesto que sabía que Harry venía detrás de nosotros. En cuanto acabara con el resto, vendría en la búsqueda final. No sé cómo se nos había transmitido, pero de un momento a otro...

Eramos horrcruxes en su destino.

Pero todo era claro para mí. Aún entre tanta guerra, todo tenía sentido. Y por ello, no me dejaría llevar por mis peores sueños. Sabía que teníamos una guerra por delante y un enorme mal que acabar.

No me iba a rendir, solo por estar embarazada.

Solo por ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Yo era Hermione Granger. Hermione de Potter, para ahorrarnos las formalidades. Y pese a ser mujer, no era el sexo más débil que estaba dentro de esta habitación.

Ginny caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa suave, casi imperceptible. Me preguntó si mi bebé estaba tranquilo y le contesté que lo había asustado un poco. Me pateaba de vez en cuando y ella con una inspiración lenta, me dijo que tenía la cura. Que su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y lo desempolvó cuidadosamente.

Me leería una historia.

Esa tarde me quedé sentada en el alfeizar de la habitación, mientras ella leía. Un pequeño dragón y un niño, que habían entablado amistad.

La historia más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Ella leía pausadamente, mientras yo contemplaba el paisaje de aquel lugar.

No sabía si mi hijo podía oírme, pero entre la suave melodía de la cajita de música y su historia, me pareció que él se relajaba. O que yo estaba relajándome con ello.

Cualquiera de las dos vías me parecía perfecta. Pronto dejó de patearme o yo sentía que había dejado de hacerlo. Creo que me había dormido en el alfeizar.

Ese día, tuve sueños muy hermosos. Soñaba que mi hijo era un pequeño caballero y su enorme dragón, cruzaba los cielos... felices eran.

Ambos.

Nadie podía decir que la vida era fácil. Incluso que saliera el sol, era un acto complicado de la naturaleza misma. Por eso, yo aún tenía mucha fe. Aunque me sumiera en la peor desesperanza jamás contada.

Aún en los peores momentos de mi vida y en otras. Aún tenía fe para la fortaleza de seguir avanzando con el tiempo.

De adecuarme a los momentos. Cualesquiera que tuviera que vivir. Yo podía conseguirlo por él y para él. Lo demás no me importaba.

Yo ya había vivido lo suficiente. Pero no, él no había visto el mundo con sus ojos. Ni tocado el verde césped, con sus pequeñas manos.

Ni visto caer, la primera hoja de otoño. Ni la primera bola de nieve en invierno. Todo estaba bien. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Yo sonreiría y él podría ser feliz. Como antes yo imaginé siempre. Nada ni nadie me detendría. Incluso mi esposo. O ex esposo.

Las pesadillas solo eran un aval para seguir adelante. Mi única forma de gritarle al mundo que se tenían que acabar y que estaba viva para lograrlo.

No les huiría. Simplemente las utilizaría a mi favor. Y entonces, conseguiría mi felicidad plena y máxima.

Ver a mi hijo con vida. Feliz y libre. El resto podía equivocarse y extinguirse, si eso era lo que quería. Lo amaba y lo conseguiría para él.

— Ven a la cama, Hermione. Es malo dormir en una mala posición— escuché que me dijeron y tocaron mi hombro. Asentí y caminé somnolienta, me dejé cobijar y sentí un cálido beso en mi frente. No supe quién era, pero eso me hizo sentir protegida nuevamente. Me hizo recordar que también estaban ellos.

Para ayudarme, por si mis piernas flaqueaban y mis fuerzas disminuían ante la sombra de mi peor enemigo. O de mis enemigos. Quienes fueran, ellos estarían allí para protegerme. Por ende, no podía rendirme ante unas pobres pesadillas.

No podía defraudar su confianza en mí. Creía en todo lo que teníamos y era por ello, que había que defenderlo. A toda costa. Sin importa cuánto nos costase. Éramos la orden, éramos fuertes. Nuestros enemigos lo entenderían.

Incluso Harry.


	8. Harry simplemente, Harry

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, el cuartel estaba en tensión. No se trataba de un enemigo, se trataba de él. Se trataba de Harry Potter. Ese día, él iba de visita. Desperté escuchando la voz agitada de Sirius, mientras le indicaba a Snape que debía ocultarme. Con una inspiración fuerte, me pregunté en qué otro armario iba a terminar metida. Sirius me prometió que sería corto y estaría bien. En realidad no dudaba de su palabra, pero tampoco me fiaba de que Harry iba a hacerse el tonto. Sabía que me habían ayudado a escapar.

Esa mañana, ni siquiera pudimos intercambiar palabras. Ginny se quedó junto a mí, dentro de la habitación. Yo estaba sentada en la cama, intentando alejar todo pensamiento negativo de mi mente. Realmente como si eso pudiera ser posible. Él llegaba a este cuartel, quién sabe para qué cosa y yo no podía evitar pensar que los ponía a todos en riesgo. Me levanté aireada, pero Ginny me pidió que permaneciera sentada.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso, sin enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo podía simplemente quedarme allí sentada, imaginando lo que él era capaz de hacer? Me negué varias veces, pero no tenía opciones. Harry podía hacerme daño a mí y a mi hijo.

Debía dejar mi orgullo a un lado y pensar en él. Plegarme a sus necesidades. No podía ir de buenas a primeras y lanzarme al peligro. No era estúpida.

Aunque mis pensamientos me sumieran en la estupidéz momentánea. No podía hacerlo. Ginny tenía razón mientras me lo susurraba.

Abajo, los tres hombres esperaban pacientemente. Harry iba a dar sus impresiones sobre la caza de los horrcruxes. Pero parecía que en verdad, Lord Voldemort se iba a presentar en el cuartel de la orden. Por supuesto los tres estaban calificados en muchas técnicas, que aún a Harry y a mí nos eran desconocidas. Pero eso no lo detendría.

Me levanté aunque Ginny me lo había implorado y miré a través de una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Alguien caminaba hacia ellos tres y supuse era él. El resto de la orden aún no regresaba de hacer sus pesquisas mortífagas.

— Nos honra con su presencia, el señor Potter.— Sabía que Severus lo provocaba, pero Sirius creía que eso no era una buena idea. Harry los miró a los tres y jamás había visto tanta soberbia en sus verdes ojos. Me dio tanto miedo que desvié la mirada y respiré. Recordaba esos ojos sobre mí, en la rendija de aquel armario en el que estaba.

Harry no había dicho nada en ese momento. Alzó la mirada hacia donde estábamos Ginny y yo, y ambas sentimos un escalofrío que recorrió nuestra piel, con la misma intensidad. Ladee la cabeza para mirarla y ella comprendió lo dañado que él estaba.

Ya no era el mismo.

— No hay nadie más que nosotros.— Dijo Lupin con voz tranquilizadora. Ron no estaba en ese preciso momento. La sra. Weasley le había pedido que la acompañara a ver a su esposo. De haber estado allí, quizá lo habría golpeado para hacerle entender la verdad.

No sabía si no estar o estar, era lo mejor para nosotros. Harry esbozó una sonrisa suave y los miró con mucho orgullo. Atípico en él.

— No creía que hubiese alguien aquí, profesor Lupin.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has encontrado, Harry?

— Sirius. He encontrado que son siete horrcruxes. Pero que de todas formas solo hay seis. Me hace falta uno que...

Supuse qué iba a decir, pero Snape se había adelantado al hecho. Caminó hasta rodear el sofá y se dejó caer en él, frente a Harry. Él apenas lo miró, seguía focalizando su vista sobre la habitación en la que estábamos.

— El séptimo eres tú, Potter. Me asombra tu poco razonamiento. Si no lo recuerdas, te lo explicaré de forma corta y precisa. El señor tenebroso tiene una conexión contigo, gracias al hechizo que te lanzó cuando eras solo un infante inocente. Ahora, vives de ello tras esa marca en tu frente. Tras esos poderes que sin duda, no te mereces.

— Me asombra su capacidad de ser impertinente cuando así lo desea, que es casi siempre, profesor Snape. Pero yo me refería al séptimo horrcrux transmitido fuera de mí. Si mal no recuerda, el niño fue concebido cuando la magia que me protegía se rompió. Ese trozo de alma que era, se transmitió a un nuevo corazón.

— Puede, sí. Aunque no ha sido comprobado y no lo vamos a comprobar. Matar a un niño inocente no es un acto de valentía para salvar a la humanidad, Potter.

— Pero a los suyos, poco les interesa ese aspecto... profesor Snape. A Voldemort poco le interesa que...

— ¡No menciones su nombre!

Harry había sonreído y yo supuse que eso no estaba bien. Que algo maligno se avecinaba sobre nosotros. Sirius alzó una mano de forma apaciguadora. Severus estaba pálido, respirando apenas como si dependiera de un fino hilo de vida. Ginny trataba de mantenerse callada, pero de los gritos, gemía de la impresión.

— Mientras, nos dedicaremos a destruir al resto— comentó Sirius y Remus asintió suavemente. Aunque no entendía qué harían con el séptimo. Comenzaba a creer que a mi hijo no le quedaba otro remedio, que sucumbir a las manos de su padre.

A las manos que ya no eran piadosas.

— Hago lo mejor por el destino de la humanidad— dijo y Snape había soltado un bufido, como si se tratara de mi gato.

— Lo dudo mucho, Potter.

— Eso usted no puede medirlo, puesto que no está a su altura.

Sin duda alguna, Harry había cambiado lo suficiente como para enfrentar a Snape. Bueno, siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez era diferente. Se dio la vuelta y sostuvo su varita frente a él. Ya podía aparecerse. Éramos ya, mayores de edad reglamentariamente. Con una inspiración fuerte, lo vimos partir y nos preguntamos qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Cómo si no lo supiésemos. De todas formas, Ginny suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. Parecía que estábamos a salvo por los momentos. Los tres se dispersaron al final y Sirius subió hasta donde nos habíamos refugiado. Trató de sonreír, pero yo lo entendía.

Ese no era ni la sombra de su ahijado. Ese ya no era su Harry.


	9. Los misterios de la vida

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Aquella noche, no pude dormir. No quería cerrar mis ojos ni dejarme vencer por el sueño. Permanecí sentada en la cama, mientras una torrencial lluvia caía y hacía sonar el tejado. Eso mantenía a mi bebé calmo, pero a mí me mantenía con insomnio. ¿Cómo podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había visto, como imágenes de flash en mi cabeza?

— Hermione. ¿Estás dormida?

— No, Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ladee la cabeza sintiéndola acomodarse en la cama. No me había dejado sola luego de lo que ambas habíamos visto. Inspiró en silencio y se inclinó para encender la lámpara de noche que teníamos en la pequeña mesa de noche a nuestro lado.

— Harry. Ese no puede ser él. Estoy segura de que ese no era él.

Yo quería pensar en lo mismo. Pero cuando lo miraba, sabía que era él. En sus abrazos y sus besos. Pero claro, ya no podía pensar en ello.

Porque ya no me besaría. Mucho menos me abrazaría. Solamente sería un beso de muerte. Una última despedida entre nosotros dos.

Lo demás quedaba más que sentado. Quedaba finiquitado.

— Ese Harry que acabas de ver, es el que yo conozco. Es que existe ahora y no podremos hacer otra cosa, sino acostumbrarnos.

Inspiré y tragué con fuerza, las lágrimas iban a ganarme. Pero Ginny comprendía. Ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Sabía del dolor que había formado parte y de todo lo que había visto. De todas formas, no podía ocultar mis deseos más profundos.

Mis deseos de que él cambiara con el tiempo y se diera cuenta de quién soy. Pero... ¿acaso mi deseo más profundo se podría hacer realidad. No sabía a ciencia cierta.

Temía que fueran solo banalidades. Que yo estuviera durmiendo despierta y no mirara más que destrucción tras destrucción.

Ginny me miró en silencio. Las lágrimas me habían ganado y se me habían disuelto en las mejillas. No tuvo otra opción que abrazarme. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No lo había hecho desde que había llegado allí. Al menos conscientemente. Sin duda alguna, ya no podía con el sentimiento que tenía entre mis manos. Entre mis pulmones. Eso llamado corazón.

No podía con él.

— Tranquila, Hermione. Ya verás que podremos superarlo. Tú preocúpate por cuidar de tu hijo. Por mantenerlo sano y feliz.

¿Podría eso ocurrir? ¿Podría él nacer sin la preocupación de que su padre iría detrás de él y acabaría con su vida?

Él quería lo mejor para el mundo. Pero... ¿no podía yo ser un poco egoísta y pedir que él buscara lo mejor para mí?

Harry ya no pensaba en nosotros. ¿Para qué? Era seguramente más productivo para él, pensar en sus victorias. En sus conquistas. Al menos tengo la dicha de poder decir, que era la mujer que él amo y consideró para tener un hijo.

Pero pese a lo que yo estaba sintiendo, muchas cosas pasaban lejos de mi vista. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de nuestro viejo salón. Estaba admirando una fotografía nuestra y resoplando en el silencio frío de aquel día.

Algo podía decir, que Harry pensaba semejante a mí en ese aspecto. Que algo de mí, tenía que quedar dentro de él.

Suspiró y soltó aquella fotografía en la mesa y la miró de reojo. No era malo. Para mí él no era malo. Solo estaba confundido.

Solo tenía miedo.

— Yo aún creo en él. Pese a todo el miedo, pese a las dudas. Creo en él, Ginny. Tengo que creer en él. Es el hombre que amo y... el matrimonio es para ello.

Para creer en la pareja.

Esa noche o madrugada, dormimos más que antes. Luego de habernos confesado nuestras dudas y temores, las cosas se hicieron más sencillas. Con una sonrisa esperanzadora, Remus caminó hacia nosotras y el desayuno.

Al menos trataba de avivar el humor en la casa.

— ¿Cómo está el desayuno hoy? ¿Delicioso?

— Sí. Está muy bueno, Remus. Eres un gran chef— dijo Sirius y Snape, soltó otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Un día normal dentro del cuartel de la orden. Muy agradable habría sido, de no llevar sobre nosotros un peligro inminente.

Tal cuál era, todos los santos días de nuestras vidas.

— Será mejor nos vayamos ya, Sirius. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y el tiempo parece que no mejorará. Antes de que llueva.

— Sabes muy bien que bajo mi forma animal, no importa tanto mojarme. Parezco un perro cualquiera.

— Te enfermarás y es contraproducente.

Severus los miró mientras ambos discutían y negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, corroboraba su teoría.

— Parecen un par de ancianos casados. Además, Black... te hace falta un baño para quitarte las pulgas de encima.

Me sonreí ante la expresión de Sirius y la mirada de Snape. ¿Qué podía hacer? No pude evitarlo. Tenía que reírme de algo. Sirius despegó los labios y alzó un dedo. Luego negó con la cabeza y caminó junto a Remus, hacia la puerta.

— Adiós Hermione. Cuida bien de ese niño.— me dijo y yo asentí. Severus se quedaba a cuidarnos. Nymphadora quizá nos haría una visita.

Ese día, mientras Severus estaba ocupado leyendo, yo le enseñaba cartas que Harry me había escrito. Durante nuestro noviazgo, Harry me escribió muchas cartas mientras estuvo en Privet Drive. Muchas de ellas, contenían el mismo tópico. De igual manera, a mí me gustaba atesorarlas con mi vida y mirarlas de vez en cuando.

Cuando me sentía perdida, recordaba de dónde venía y entendía cuál era mi rumbo a seguir y qué debía hacer a continuación.

Soportar hasta agotar.

Estábamos muy cómodas en la cama, mirando las diversas escrituras de Harry. Algunas hicieron reír a Ginny. Era muy tonto para el amor, pero muy bueno para disuadir los sentimientos de una mujer. O los míos.

Había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo. Misterios de la vida, que todo hubiera terminado en malos términos. Aún así, esas cartas no dejaban de representar placer para mí. Ginny suspiró, recordando a ese viejo Harry.

Imaginándoselo volver, siendo él.

Algún día. Me decía mi mente en silencio.

_Algún día._

Las cartas terminaban en mi historia de cómo había creído que estaba embarazada. No solo por mi periodo retrasado, sino por ciertos antojos y deseos de tenerlo cerca de mí. Abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo y de comer mucho dulce.

Eso confirmó muchas cosas para mí. Le conté una anécdota de los cinco meses. Cuando casi perdía al bebé por descuido y exceso de ejercicio.

Por misterios de la vida, el niño había soportado todo eso. Pero la ira de su padre...

¿Podría soportarla?


	10. Alegría amarga

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Me quedé sentada en la habitación, mirando los rayos de sol. Ese día, especialmente, mi bebé estaba muy emocionado. No dejaba de moverse y Ginny podía encontrarlo con facilidad, al colocar su mano sobre mi vientre.

— Mira, está aquí— dije, colocando su mano sobre el punto que señalaba. Ella sonrió llena de felicidad y suspiró.

— No puedo espera a que nazca. Seguro será un bebé precioso.

Coincidí con ella. Amaba a mi bebé y lo creía el ser más hermoso del mundo. Ninguno se parecería a él, ni él se vería opacado por ninguno. ¡Lo amaba es verdad!

Bajé las escaleras y noté que Sirius estaba en el salón y charlaba con la Sra Weasley. A pocos días ya de mi parto, todos esperábamos lo mismo. No teníamos algo más que hacer.

Ya habían pasado las semanas y tendría a mi hijo. Harry seguía enviando sus informes y las cartas las leía una vez Snape, la otra, Remus. Se turnaban para ello. Sirius no lo soportaba y rehuía de esa obligación.

Lo último que le habíamos leído, era que había encontrado el guardapelo que yo le había descrito y pensaba destruirlo pronto. Se acercaba a nuestra caza y yo, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba ocupada con el parto. De él enterarse de que había nacido, sin duda alguna, podría fraguar algún plan para arrebatármelo.

Ginny caminó hacia mí con una enorme caja, que parecía muy pesada. Sirius le ayudó cuando una de las piezas dentro, amenazaba con caerse. Parecía según mis ojos, partes de una cuna d madera. Estaba en blanco.

Lista para ser pintada.

— Ron la envió. Dice que a lo mejor con esto, te distraes y te ayuda a liberar tensión. ¡Te ayudaré! Me encantará pintar esta adorable cunita.

Caminé junto a ella y cuidadosamente, me senté en el suelo. La sra. Weasley había traído un par de pinturas y pinceles. Nos harían mucha falta para el acabado. Pensaba barnizarla luego de terminar.

Sí, tenía nuevos planes y me hacía sentir bastante bien.

Ese día pintábamos ovejas y ositos. Pintamos cielos y mares. Un par de rayos de sol y muchas flores. Sin duda, el trabajo estaba quedando maravilloso desde mi punto de vista y desde el de otros. Como Remus y Sirius.

Ron regresó esa tarde, estaba nevando. Comenzaba el crudo invierno y no dejábamos de sentarnos frente a la chimenea para calentarnos. Se retiró la bufanda que cargaba y caminó hacia Ginny y a mí, para besarnos las mejillas.

Admiró nuestro trabajo y sonrió.

— Me gusta. Tiene algo de no se qué, que me hace pensar que terminará siendo una obra de arte.

— ¿Algo de "no se qué"?— preguntó Ginny y él asintió, cerrando un ojo para mirarla mejor.

— Sí. tú entiendes a qué me refiero. Un poco de eso y de aquellos. Las pinturas y todo el efecto. Además de la técnica y la trama.

Ginny me miró y negó con la cabeza. Yo me eché a reír, mientras ella decía con gestos, que él estaba loco de atar.

Yo no paraba de reírme con las ocurrencias que a esos dos, se les pasaban por la cabeza. Y mi bebé estaba feliz, puesto que al reír... él se movía conmigo. Suspiré y acaricié mi vientre, mirando el atardecer cayendo en nuestro alfeizar.

Pronto... muy pronto... vas a dormir en esa cunita. Y yo voy a llenarte de mimos. A besarte hasta el cansancio. Hasta que ya no pueda ver más. Ni sentir siquiera.

— Hermione.

— ¿Mmm?

— Vamos a comer. ¿Vienes? Necesitas alimentarte y a tu bebé. Mucho trabajo por hoy y debes descansar un rato. No te beneficia hacer tanto ejercicio en estos dos meses tan importantes.

Cuánta razón tenía ella.

Caminé junto a ellos, hacia la mesa del comedor. En ella estaba sentada Nymphadora, mientras Lupin charlaba con ella. Sonrió con fuerza al verme y se bajó de un salto. Suspiró y antes de abrazarme, miró mi vientre.

— Entonces es cierto. ¡Pero qué hermosa estás, Hermione!

— Muchas gracias. Tú te ves muy bien también, Tonks.

— Gracias. ¿Ves, Remus? Eso deberías decirme de vez en cuando.

Sonreí cuando Remus compuso un rostro de no entender el significado de sus palabras. Ella me guiñó un ojo y sostuvo su brazo, guiándolo hacia el salón. En cuanto nos sentamos a cenar. Snape y Sirius hicieron lo mismo.

No sin dejar de discutir.

— No es correcto— dictaminó Snape, sin mirar lo que la sra. Weasley ponía en el plato y en la mesa— es mejor persuadir a Potter en ese tipo de cosas.

— Disculpe. ¿En qué?— pregunté, cuando escuché aquello. Bien, era el padre de mi hijo y tenía que saber de él.

— Harry quiere que se le permita declarar al ministerio de magia, que tu hijo es un peligro potencial y que se decida qué destino recaerá sobre él.

Negué rotundamente y mis manos temblaron. Ginny me miró asustada y Ron sostuvo mi mano con fuerza, sobre la mesa.

Él no podía hacerme esto.

— Pero... ¿cómo?

— Porque nosotros no tomamos una decisión al respecto. Entonces él decidió tomarlo por su cuenta y pedirle un consejo al ministerio.

— Lo mataría de seguro— dijo Snape como si nada y yo lo miré sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Eso sin duda, era lo más grave que jamás pude oír en lo que llevaba de vida. Harry no podía ser tan inhumano.

Era mi hijo, no un pedazo de carne. Tragué con fuerza y me eché a llorar de inmediato. Ron me abrazó en silencio y la sra. Weasley me miró con una sonrisa suave o un intento de ella.

— Tranquila cariño, Alastor y Kinsgley lo detendrán. Lo disuadirán.

Si Sirius no pudo. ¿Por qué ellos podrían?

Negué nuevamente y me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia el salón. Apenas podía respirar. Contuve mi vientre, llenándome de terror ante la imagen viva de Harry, haciéndose con mi hijo y su vida.

Lo mataría de ser posible. Yo misma y luego, simplemente le miraría sobre la tumba y quizá... solo quizá...

Lloraría su muerte. O simplemente escupiría sobre la tumba y le agradecería por tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

Quería guerra. Eso tendría. Yo se la daría sin arrepentimientos ni sentimentalismos vagos. La vida de mi hijo estaba en juego.


	11. ¡Creo qué!

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, me levanté con una extraña sensación. Sintiéndome ingrávida por un par de minutos. No sentía a mi bebé. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en mi interior? Negué con la cabeza y traté de pararme de la cama.

Sin embargo, eso no fue posible. ¡Estaba rompiendo fuentes! No podía creerlo. Por fin sucedería lo que había estado esperando.

En ese momento no pensaba en algo más.

— ¡Remus! ¡por favor, ven rápido a la habitación! ¡Alguien que me ayude por amor a dios!

Mis gritos de dolor, atrajeron la atención de la madre de Sirius. Incluso de Kreacher, cuyos enormes ojos me miraban con sorpresa. Yo solo me sostenía el vientre, tratando de levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

De inmediato, Sirius vino a socorrerme. No podía creer, que había pasado todo ese tiempo y ya estaba lista para dar a luz.

— ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿qué se supone que haga en un momento así?— me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza y apenas lo miré.

— ¡Llévame al hospital, por favor. Dudo que este bebé quiera esperar!

Sirius me miró sorprendido y asintió deprisa. Bajábamos las escaleras tan aprisa, que Ginny que se disponía a subir ante el alboroto, me hizo la misma pregunta que yo esperaba escuchar de sus labios.

— ¿Vas a parir?

— Sí. Avísale a Remus que tuvimos que levantar la protección del cuartel. Que sea él o Snape, quién la coloque de nuevo.

— Pero... ¡yo tengo que ir!

— Quédate y dales ese aviso. Luego, yo volveré por ti.

Ginny asintió mientras Sirius se preguntaba si debíamos aparecernos o si debíamos tomar otra vía para ello. La mejor forma era aparecernos y por chimenea, podía ser muy inseguro para mí y por supuesto para el bebé.

Nos apareceríamos.

Al aparecer, mi gemido de dolor fue causal de que alguien nos prestara la debida atención. Buscaron muchas mantas y una camilla para que yo pudiera recostarme. Sirius estaba nervioso. Me pregunto qué habría pasado de él mirar aquel parto. No quería ni saberlo. Inspiré con fuerza. Pidieron que respirara para pujar.

Pujé. Con toda esa ira contenida hacia su padre. Con todo ese dolor arraigado en mí. Pujé. Todo ese esfuerzo tenía que servir para algo. Suspiré, esperando el momento preciso para continuar pujando.

Hasta que entonces, escuché su llanto. Lo vi salir, sonrojado. Lleno de líquido amniótico y muy vivaz. Sirius suspiró al otro lado, escuchando aquel fuerte llanto. ¡Sí que tenía pulmones, mi bebito!

— Sirius...— susurré, mientras lo sostenía— míralo, es mi pequeño hijo.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Medité. Harry y yo no tuvimos tiempo para discutir eso. Continué pensando, mientras Sirius le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho cuidado.

— Aún no lo sé. ¿Me ayudarías a escoger un hermoso nombre para mi hijo?

Sirius se sentó a mi lado y meditó con detenimiento. Con una sonrisa me miró en silencio y yo esperé por su mensaje.

Seguro era un gran nombre.

— Lo llamaría Liander. Me gusta como suena Liander. ¿Qué te parece?

— Tengo que pensarlo. O tenemos.

Sonreía, mientras miraba a mi hijo. Liander sonaba bien. Imponente. Bueno ya decidiría eso. Él bostezó y me miró, en los brazos de Sirius. Lo tomé entre los míos y suspiré lentamente. Le acaricié la cabeza una vez más y creía que me sonreiría. Suspiré y estaba exhausta. Esa era la mera verdad.

Antes de que Sirius me dijera algo, Remus y Ginny estaban allí. Snape se había quedado en el cuartel. A ciencia cierta, no le importaba mucho tampoco.

— ¡Es hermoso, Hermione!— chilló Ginny llena de emoción y me miró con un gesto suplicante que yo entendí de inmediato.

Lo coloqué cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y sonreí al verla casi sollozar de felicidad. Remus lo miraba con atención. Parecía ya familiarizado con lo que le rodeaba. Pero claro, ya yo le había hablado de todos ellos.

Ya solo le quedaba conocerlos.

— Tienen que descansar, ambos— dijo Sirius y Remus asintió, sonriendo. Con una inspiración fuerte, Ginny ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Alguien iba a entrar y yo me pregunté en todos esos pensamientos, si Harry estaba interesado.

Pero no. Era Ron.

— Creo que es un bebé hermoso. Me parece.

— Gracias, Ron.

Por dentro, un padre como él habría anhelado. Pero la ciencia y verdad era, que amo a Harry y no podría pensar en otro padre para mi hijo. Fuera o no el monstruo que es ahora. Ladee la cabeza y miré a Remus. Me miró a mí y entendió lo que quise decirle sin hablar. No necesitaba hablar para eso.

— ¿Comentarle a Harry? ¿Necesitas eso?

— No lo sé. Solo temo que...

— No pasaría... nosotros no lo permitiremos. Es tu hijo, no un animal para ser comido o siquiera para que lo matemos. Incluso Severus lo piensa y hará lo que tenga que hacer para protegerlo. Él lo dijo.

Para Snape era fácil. Él odiaba a Harry. Pero ¿y para mí?

Mi hijo se durmió rápidamente. Sonreí al verlo y lo cobijé cuidadosamente. Mientras estaba en ello. Un mensaje para mí, llegaba de manos de un sanador. Parecía ser muy urgente, que no podía esperar.

Era la sra. Weasley. Parecía que como todos ya lo sabían, le habían escrito a mis padres y ellos estaban deseosos de conocer a mi hijo. Sonreí y le pedí a Ginny que les respondiera para que vinieran a verlo.

No estaríamos mucho tiempo dentro. Aunque este era el lugar más seguro. Harry no podría atacarnos aquí dentro.

Remus me dijo que montaría guardia. Sirius dijo que regresaría al cuartel y Ron me susurró que iría con él para que no peleara con Snape. Yo traté de despejar mi mente y en realidad era fácil, con mi hijo a mi lado.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Todos los sueños que tuve, eran sobre nosotros. Me encantaba tenerlo a mi lado. Su dulce aroma. Tantos meses de espera y ya se había hecho realidad. Aunque justo ahora comenzaba la verdadera lucha. Por su protección y por la mía. Y cada uno de los miembros, tenía un papel distinto.

Y yo iba a participar en ello. Con o sin la aprobación de la orden o del mismísimo Harry. Si quería morir. Entonces por mi hijo, yo lo iba a ayudar a ello.


	12. Todo ha cambiado

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

El pequeño estaba en la cuna, mientras la sra. Weasley y mis padres lo miraban con mucho detalle. Mirándole los pequeños ojos casi verdes, el cabello castaño. Tenía mucho cabello. Me recordaba tanto a Harry. Que simplemente lo miraba allí, mientras dormía.

— Mira sus manitas, Hermione.— me dijo la sra. Weasley. ¡Son idénticas a las de Harry!— miró mi expresión y guardó silencio de inmediato.

Era idéntico a mi hijo. Era su padre. ¿Qué esperaba? Sonreí y ella sonrió. Ese día Tonks y compañía me visitaban. Y cuando mencionaba compañía; hablaba de muchos miembros de la orden. Querían conocer al primer hijo de Harry Potter.

— ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo, Hermione?— me preguntó Tonks y yo aún no había meditado sobre ese detalle tan importante.

_"Hola extraño"_. Así pensaba cuando lo miraba. Hermoso extraño. No quería asociarlo con nadie. Ni siquiera con él.

Dudé, no había pensado en los nombres y nada que identificara lo guapo que era, me llegaba hasta el pensamiento. Nymphadora sonrió mirándome. Estaba muy feliz. El pequeño movía sus manos. Parecía emocionado y a temprana edad.

— Sirius pensó en Liander. No sé si sea un buen nombre para mi bebé.

— Liander Potter. Suena bien para mí, Hermione. Aunque me gustaría escuchar algo como Nicholas, Marcus. ¡Oh ya lo sé! Quizá algo como Neithan... Nathaniel. No lo sé. Tantos nombres para bebés.

— Lo pensaré— me reí y ella sonrió con mucha felicidad.

Tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Con una inspiración suave, noté y notaron, que mi hijo tenía apetito. Lloraba y Ginny se encargó de llevarlo hasta mis brazos. Le sonreí, sosteniendo su pequeña nariz con suavidad. Lo acerqué a mi pecho y santo remedio. El llanto cesó y él estaba feliz, mientras cenaba.

Esa noche, no tuve tiempo para preocuparme. Kinsgley había venido de visita. Alastor Moody. Incluso Mundungus. Ni lo conocía bien, pero no me importaba. Mientras más risas y cuentos, estaba todo en orden.

Nos llenábamos de alegría, ante la llegada del pequeño.

— Hermoso, sin duda una preciosidad de niño— Minerva lo miraba, mientras yo lo sostenía entre mis brazos. Estaba dormido y no podía moverlo de allí. Lloraba si quería ponerlo en la cuna. Estaba mañoso. Dije y reímos.

Quizá se sentía tan solo como yo.

Ginny se sentó a mi lado y me hacía compañía. No quería quedarme sola y la realidad era, que las visitas se iban luego de un par de horas. Mientras estaba sentada a mi lado, trataba de no dormirse en la silla. Estando en ello, Ron entró en la habitación y nos miró con una sonrisa. Plantó un beso en la frente de su hermana, que abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Él se sentó a mi lado y acarició la cabeza del pequeño. Al final, lo había devuelto a la cuna.

Cuando ya eso no le importaba. Me miró en silencio y yo miré la cama con el mismo gesto. No sabíamos qué decirnos. Ni siquiera qué pensamiento tener, para avivar aquel ambiente que de una u otra forma, terminaba muerto.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?— me preguntó y yo sonreí. Reí ante su pregunta y él me miró con un gesto feliz.

— Como la mujer más afortunada del mundo y sus alrededores. Tengo un hijo, Ron. Tengo un hermoso hijo.

Asintió con un suspiro y yo creí que esa sensación no se iría jamás de mí. Esa sensación de que flotaba en un ambiente tan distinto. Algunas veces chocaba con el real, como dije antes, pero esta vez no.

Y Harry parecía sentirse igual. A sus oídos había llegado que yo ya había dado a luz. No sé como, pero algo en su rostro me estaba diciendo que tal vez, había algo del viejo Harry en su interior. Apagó las luces, antes de subir por las viejas escaleras de aquella casa y creo que...

Algo de él vivía apagado en su interior.

Ron se acercó a mi sien y depositó un beso en ella. Sostuvo su mano y me miró. Algo había en él, que se me hacía tan familiar. Algo en él, me hacía pensar en el amor que Harry me había dado. Cuando creyó que me lo merecía.

— Hermione... me alegro que seas feliz. Nosotros, vamos a cuidar que siempre ocurra. Que siempre seas feliz.

No supe qué decir, el sentimiento de felicidad se me apagó de pronto. ¿Y si Harry decidía hacerles daño? Yo iba a morir con ellos de eso pasar. Iba a sentir el dolor de ellos, si alguna herida los cruzaba. Como hechizo y varita.

No sabía qué decir. Qué sentir. Pensar...

Hacía mucho que no sabía qué pensar. Me quedé en silencio y Ron comprendió que no estaba bien contestar. Que estaba indispuesta para eso. Quise ahogar las lágrimas en ese mismo silencio, pero me fue imposible.

— Ron, tengo tanto miedo— sollocé y él sonrió dulcemente. ¿Qué nunca temían por sus vidas? ¿Yo era la única con sentimientos?

Quizá.

— No tienes por qué temer, Hermione. El bebé y tú estarán bien. Te lo prometí cuando nos conocimos. Que haría todo lo posible, todo, por ti y por Harry. Y eso voy a hacer.

— ¿Irás contra Harry?

— Esta vez, eres tú.

Me quedé en silencio nuevamente, derramaba lágrimas por inercia. Ni estaba pensando, cuando ya había comenzado a llorar. Ron trató de ayudarme y se sintió por un momento, impotente. Yo sonreí entre esas lágrimas.

Estaba haciendo tanto. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba oír su voz y escuchar también aquellas palabras dulces, que Harry me debía.

— Descansen. Esta noche es mía. Yo me quedaré a vigilar. Ginny está muy cansada y debe dormir. Será mejor que ustedes dos hagan lo mismo. O tú, por que el bebé ya parece dormir muy plácidamente.

Sí, yo necesitaba dormir. Estaba exhausta. Ladee la cabeza hacia el pequeño, por última vez. Dormía y parecía que estaba bien. Entonces, pude cerrar mis ojos y pensar en relajarme. Pensar en descansar mi mente por un momento.

No sabía si por siempre, pero trataba de no pensar en las oportunidades de morir, que él y yo teníamos. Trataba de pensar en positivo. Harry me daba razones para temer, pero yo tenía que prepararme para evitarlo.


	13. Amor extraño

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, regresamos a casa. El bebé estaba dormido en su cuna y yo, estaba a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa. La sra. Weasley no quería que me levantara y en cuanto Snape lo había visto, había dicho algo como "muchos Potter para un solo día". Imaginé recordaba a James. Sonreí en cuanto Tonks me había pedido que le permitiera ayudarme con el cambio de pañales. Asentí y en realidad, me había hecho la tarea más sencilla.

Creo que las cosas estaban por mejorar. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo para Harry. Estaba sentado, solo, en el salón de aquella casa. Seguía meditando, con las manos juntas frente a su rostro. Como si rezara.

No sabía qué estaba pasando por la mente de mi marido. Ya desde hace mucho, no podía comprenderlo. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, sin sentir que ya no tenía conocimiento de la materia. Sin sentir que ya no sabía nada de él ni de lo que éramos.

Sospechaba que eso iba a terminar de mermar. O que había terminado de mermar, nuestra relación. Lo que se suponía; teníamos.

Pero que al final no fue nada más que odio y resentimientos. Odio suyo, en contra de nuestro hijo y resentimiento mío, por no permitirle vivir feliz en un hogar cálido y familiar. Pero bien, ese era mi destino y lo aceptaba con mucha fuerza. Iba a luchar y no me iba a dejar aminorar por todos esos sentires.

No iba a aminorar mi paso.

A la hora de la cena, todos estaban congregados alrededor de la mesa. Yo estaba sentada allí, sosteniendo al pequeño. Aún no habíamos decidido su nombre. Él estaba mirándolos a todos. Reconociendo el ambiente. Era muy curioso y los ruidos atraían su atención. En cuanto alguien se paraba o sentaba, él soltaba un sollozo. Miraba con detalle, cuando algo se movía o simplemente cambiaba de forma.

No sabía aún, que era un pequeño mago. Que su destino era ser un mago, como ambos padres. Por ende, todo le parecía tan fascinante.

Yo cenaba coles con patatas y pavo al horno. Él, bien lo amamantaba mientras cenaba. No incomodaba, casi no se sentía cuando tenía apetito. Enseguida ahogaba un bostezo y tenía deseos de dormir.

Así eran a esas tempranas horas. Todo era relativamente sencillo para mí. Mientras lo acunaba para dormir y terminaba el postre, tartaleta de zarzamoras, la chimenea se encendió con fuerza y Moody junto a Snape, miraron atentamente.

Era Harry. Sí, a sus oídos había llegado que ya mi hijo había nacido. Me quedé en la cocina, apenas pudiendo tragarme el último pedazo de tartaleta. La sra. Weasley colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y escuchaba la conversación.

Parecía que los tres discutían acaloradamente y yo solo quería echarme a llorar. Me levanté, pero ella insistía en que me quedara dentro. Al menos mientras la visita terminaba y él no pudiera verme.

¿Qué iba a ver? ¿A nuestro hijo y a mí? Por supuesto que no. Iba a ver la forma de cómo destruirlo. Lo iba a ver como la llave para el final de muchos males.

Aunque solo fuese un niño inocente, del que estuviésemos hablando. Me quedé allí dentro, hasta que ya no oímos más.

Severus fue el primero en entrar, parecía obstinado. Moody le siguió los pasos y con su bastón, hizo un llamado a la calma, que Snape no atendió en lo más mínimo. Quizá había dicho alguna de las locuras a las que estaba acostumbrado y el profesor Snape, se había ofendido. Bueno, no era difícil ofender a ese hombre.

Parecía que siempre andaba en forma defensiva.

— Potter no puede estar hablando enserio— enfatizó y yo me preguntaba de qué hablaban ambos. La sra. Weasley quería sacarme de aquel lugar y yo me negaba. No me iba a mover hasta saber de qué hablaban, sobre mí y mi hijo.

— El ministerio decidiría si el niño es una amenaza. Dudo que lo sea. Es solo un bebé. No crecerá y se convertirá en un segundo Quién no debe ser nombrado.

— Eso no lo sabe él. Porque parece actuar como un calamar con poco ceso. Siquiera el calamar gigante que Albus insistió tener en Hogwarts, es tan ignorante.

Yo insistía en quedarme, pero la sra. Weasley trataba de llevarme hasta el salón. Moody miró a Snape con un gesto sombrío.

—¿Y si Potter ganara? ¿Qué podríamos hacer de pronto? ¡No tenemos alternativa alguna! No podemos recurrir a Dumbledore para que nos salve.

— Entonces tendremos que ser nosotros mismos, quienes extraigamos y destruyamos ese pedazo de alma que queda.

Yo me preguntaba cómo podía ser eso posible. Moody negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y yo suspiré, asustada.

— Estamos hablando de almas. Nadie sabe qué carajo es un alma y no sabemos en qué forma se presenta el horrcrux. ¿Es que acaso será un trozo de hueso que tenemos que fracturarle, para que se acabe?

Snape meditó y se preguntó lo mismo. Yo imaginé lo mismo que Alastor. Si el alma era algo indivisible. ¿Cómo separar a alguien de ella? El velo del departamento de misterios podía hacer eso. Harry había soñado con eso. Pero una vez allí, solo morías. Cuando el alma estuviera fuera de tu cuerpo...

No quedaba nada dentro.

Esa noche subí a la habitación y me quedé allí dentro, sola. No supe qué más hacer. Me eché a llorar en silencio. Ladee la cabeza hacia el bebé. Dormitaba, inocente. Sin saber que sobre sus hombros, pesaba un alto precio.

Y yo, no quería cobrarlo. Ni siquiera esperaba que alguien lo hiciera. Quería verlo feliz. No parte de un experimento cruel y sin significado.

Estando allí, Severus Snape subió las escaleras y llamó con suavidad. Suspiré, secándome las lágrimas con las muñecas y le abrí la puerta.

— Granger, tenemos que hablar sobre Potter y su hijo.

Asentí, permitiéndole pasar. No dijo nada y se detuvo junto a mí, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama y lo contemplaba con mucho detalle.

— Es probable que Potter le pida al ministerio que decida qué vale más. Su vida o la vida de millones de personas. Ellos escogerán a las personas y usted perderá al niño. Por ello, tendríamos que fraguar un plan muy costoso en recurso humano. No escatimaríamos en nada y nos echaríamos a la humanidad encima, prácticamente.

¿Harry podría transmitir tanto odio?

— Prepárese para lo peor.


	14. Conocer a su padre

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Respiré ya que por un momento, sentí las manos de algo sobre mí. Suspiré a sabiendas de que nada podía tocarme, puesto que solo estábamos el bebé, Ginny y yo. Ladee la cabeza y descubrí una mirada sobre mí. Estaba en un rincón, mirándome atentamente. Sentí mucho miedo al pensar que podía tratarse de alguna criatura peligrosa. Inspiré y me senté lentamente en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, me levanté para caminar y para alcanzar a quién estuviera interponiéndose entre mi hijo y yo. Podía hacerle daño. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Ginny se levantó al escucharme tropezarme con la pata de su cama. Me miró sin dar crédito y se levantó para ayudarme. Me miró. Yo solo quería ir a un rincón oscuro. Pero en cuanto ella sostuvo mi mano, me di cuenta de que todo era una mentira. Que nadie nos miraba y que yo solo estaba delirando. Ladee la cabeza hacia el bebé, estaba dormido. Su cabello negro, estaba adherido a su rostro. Tenía mucho calor. Caminé hacia él y acomodé su pijama, para que no pasara tanto calor. Levanté un poco los ruedos.

Esa noche, dormimos un poco. Desperté cada cierto tiempo, porque el bebé tenía cólicos y estaba enojado por el calor. Tenía una rabieta. Bajé las escaleras y caminé por el salón con él. Snape estaba allí. Me pregunté si ese hombre dormía alguna vez. Nos miró desde un sofá, mientras yo caminaba con mi hijo. Inquieto. Inspirando, caminé alrededor del salón. No sé por qué hacía tanto calor esa noche. Pronto se calmó y se chupaba uno de sus dedos, mientras yo tarareaba una canción de cuna. Severus Snape nos miraba atentamente, mientras yo caminaba con mis descalzos pies y mi paciencia.

Me senté en el sofá y lo miré dormir. Estaba muy conmocionado. Seguro los cólicos lo estaban matando. Lo acuné entre mis brazos y sonreí, mientras él simplemente estaba dormido. Al poco tiempo, Severus se levantó de donde se había sentado y tendió frente a mí, un vaso con agua. No se lo había pedido; pero me sentó muy bien. Hacía mucho calor y sin duda, era una desestabilización climática.

Pronto volví a la habitación y Snape también. Con un suspiro, lo tendí sobre la cuna y lo miré. Se movió un par de veces, pero parecía contento. Con una sonrisa suave, lo contemplé, para luego dejarme caer en la cama y tratar de dormir. En cuanto el sol volvió a salir, yo no me percaté. Estaba muy cansada y solo me dejé llevar.

Cuando me desperté, mi bebé no estaba. Liander no estaba en la cama. Así lo llamaba. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. Caminé hasta la cocina y noté que estaba muy entretenido, en los brazos de Ron. Mientras desayunaban.

Volví a respirar con una sonrisa suave y sentí que todo tenía sentido. Que eran solo mis pesadillas. Mis nervios y malestares, obrando en mi contra. Pero claro, solo estaba nerviosa de que el pequeño conociera a su padre.

Que tenía que suceder en lo que restaba de vida. Supuse.

Mientras me sentaba a desayunar, escuché que la chimenea se revolvía entre sus llamas y esperaba que no fuera lo que creí que era. Aunque sí, si podía ser. Si ya se había enterado de todo ello.

Era él, seguramente.

— Harry Potter— Alastor lo sorprendió en el salón y a mí, sin habla. No supe qué hacer. Pero antes de pensarlo, él se acercó a la cocina. Ron y Harry, intercambiaron miradas tensas y él, bajó la vista hacia mi hijo.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en cuanto lo vio. Ni lo que sus ojos me dijeron acerca de lo que él sentía. Todo era tan confuso. Tan complejo. Lo miró por unos segundos más y luego, ladeó la cabeza hacia mí.

Era la primera vez que nos mirábamos a la cara, formalmente. Los aurores estaban alrededor de mí, protegiéndome. Incluso Ginny.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

— Liander o Lisander. No nos hemos decidido aún— dije, con nervio a flor de piel. Temblando. Ginny tomó una de mis manos y me sonrió dulcemente. Lo miró con rabia que sus ojos no supieron ocultar.

Normalmente ella lo vería como una amiga. Pero todo estaba de cabeza. Todo estaba mal, torcido en nuestras vidas. Asintió en silencio y luego se dio media vuelta. Caminó hacia la chimenea y no lo vimos más.

Me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el oxígeno. De que estaba asustada y de que jamás quería volver a ver esa mirada sobre mí. Que me llenaba de terror y de tantas preocupaciones. De pesadillas sin acabar. Harry era un ser tan distinto que lograba ponerme los vellos de punta.

Pero bien, así era el nuevo Harry Potter. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Ya estaba comenzando a entender que él no volvería a ser el mismo.

Cobardía suya o mía, daba lo mismo. Me senté y muy pronto, me eché a llorar. Ginny trató de consolarme, pero le fue imposible. Solo sentía el miedo fluyendo a través de mi sangre y mis venas. Sentía que mi corazón se acongojaba y luego, el embate de rabia por tener a un padre así, para mi pequeño hijo.

No, él no era su padre. Él era un adefesio. Un parapeto de lo que fue una vez, el Harry que amé y que ahora odiaba con toda mi alma. No quería volver a verlo. Mucho menos, cerca de mi pequeño. Que jamás le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

Podría matarlo.

Esa tarde, todos nos mirábamos en silencio. El asunto no era nada sencillo y requería de nuestra atención. Pero claro, Harry era el único que decidía someter a un bebé, a un juicio. Siendo apenas un infante de unas pocas horas. No tenía escrúpulos ni sabía de lo que hablaba. Pobre pequeño, cuyo padre era un maldito insecto.

Pero no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Me quedé sentada en el salón, mirándolos deliberar sobre el plan de acción para mi hijo. Como si fuera un juguete. Eso era para él, un maldito juguete. Pero no, era un niño.

¿Por qué, dios padre? ¿Por qué? Solo me pasaba esto a mí, supuse. Y a madres como Narcisa, cuyo esposo era un miserable mortífago.


	15. El amor que te guardo

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**

* * *

**

Me quedé sentada, mientras sostenía a Lisander entre las piernas. Lisander era un lindo nombre. Estábamos en mi cama y Ginny estaba limpiando la cuna y colocando sábanas limpias. Yo, colocaba sobre su cuerpo, la ropa de diario. Era tan lindo, aquel regalo que la sra. Weasley me había hecho. Un conjunto negro con rayas rojas.

Lo hacía lucir tan grande. Solo quería abrazarlo. Solo quería abrazar sus pequeños brazos, contra mí. Acariciar su brillante cabello negro y mirar sus brillantes ojos. Tan brillantes como los de su padre.

Bien, era como él. Gran novedad para mí. No me importaba, lo amaba y para mí no había nadie igual. Aunque mi corazón gritara por ser liberado. Por quedarse dentro de las paredes donde el de Harry, estaba durmiendo.

Pero desde que él lo había desahuciado del suyo, de sus labios...¿por qué iba a molestarme en abrirle las puertas?

Aún recordaba nuestra experiencia sexual. Me sentí como una mujer fuerte, como una roca. Nada podía detenerme. Pese a lo rudimentario que decidimos experimentar, en el suelo, nada podía detenerme. Ni mucho menos a él.

Me subí a horcajadas, me quedé en silencio... lo miré en el suelo. jadeaba y trataba de comprender qué lo había golpeado.

Era yo. Ante todas las heridas en su cuerpo y piel, yo también quería un poco de él. Y debo decir con propiedad, que me encantó poderlo hacer una realidad.

Yo al final, era suya. Puesto que... bien, él me hizo así. Él me hizo comprender a través de todo el curso y el resto de lo que sucedió luego, la guerra y todo ello, que tenía que estar a su lado. Que tenía que vivir mi vida con él.

Que así debía ser hasta que ya no tuviésemos fuerzas. O en el peor de los casos, que dejásemos de amarnos.

Creo que el peor caso se volvió realidad. Creo que mi peor temor me trajo hasta aquí. Pero puedo decir con todo lo que siento y dando fe de ello.

Que fue un placer, pertenecerle. O haberle pertenecido.

Lo demás me quedaba sobre entendido. Me explicaba que pese a ser una realidad, yo había esperado lo mejor de algo cuyo destino era el fracaso. Sinceramente no sé por qué creí que eso sería lo mejor en mi vida.

Por qué permanecía despierta, mientras él dormía. Sí fue lo mejor, pero tan pronto me lo dio... él me lo quitó.

Creí muy pronto como para decir que cada momento que iba a pasar con él, iba a ser un tesoro guardado en mi corazón.

Ahora solo quería cerrar mis ojos y extrañarlo.

— Listo, ya he limpiado la cuna y este señor, ya puede volver a quedarse allí. Necesita dormir mucho, para crecer sano y fuerte.

Ginny lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y el pequeño soltó un pequeño sollozo. Imaginé que se trataba de hambre o cansancio. Pero no, ella sonrió cuando miró sus brazos mojados. Había tenido un accidente.

— Oh, pero si tenemos un bebé orinado.

Sonreí mientras ella caminaba hacia la cama y lo recostaba allí. Al menos no habíamos ensuciado la ropa. Mientras lo cambiábamos, Ronald entró en la habitación. Era hora del almuerzo y al vernos, sonrió y miró al pequeño.

— Los niños grandes, no se orinan— bromeó y Ginny le preguntó si aquel manchón que encontró en su cama ayer, era suyo o de Lisander.

Dejó de bromear y miró a Ginny de mala gana. Con una risa suave, Ginny me devolvía a mi hijo. Limpio y contento. Parecía emocionado. Oír reír a Ginny, solía despertar sus sentidos. Supuse que se trataba de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Mientras yo trataba de descansar. Mientras yo trataba de solventar su vida.

Me reí, cuando Ron trataba de hacer reír a mi hijo. Me hacía reír a mí con sus payasadas, mi hijo aún era muy pequeño para reírse.

Suspiré y decidí que era hora de comer. Que ambos necesitábamos comer. Mi pequeño me lo recordó, cuando el olor del almuerzo llegó hasta su nariz. Tenía hambre y necesitaba comer. Lo coloqué entre mis brazos, mientras almorzaba.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Tonks decidió que era su tiempo de jugar con él. A mí no me inquietaba. Entre más tiempo pasara con todos ellos, más aprendería. No dejaba de decirle a Lupin, que quería tener un hijo como el mío.

Noté que se ponía nervioso; al escucharla decir aquello.

Suspiré una vez más, cuando Alastor y Snape, volvían a discutir el asunto de mi hijo. De qué hacer con una audiencia que se aproximaba. Con un ministro que decidiría qué era más importante. Como ya dije, las masas estaban por encima.

Seguramente, él sería sacrificado. Mi bebito sería sacrificado como una burda bruja en las épocas de aquellas mentalidades cuadradas.

Me sentí tan poca cosa en ese momento, que creí llorar entre todos ellos. Pero no, solo tuve la sensación. Mi hijo me miraba, abnegado, mientras Tonks jugaba con él.

No podrían quitármelo. No iba a permitirlo, aunque me costara la vida y ser llamada traidora universal. Era mi bebé.

El único hijo que tenía.

— Debemos protegerlo. No sabemos si es un horrcrux o no. Cómo podríamos saberlo, con un niño tan pequeño como él. Podría ser cualquier cosa.— dijo Alastor y Remus coincidió con él. Kinsgley trataba de meditar qué ocurriría luego.

Muchas cosas sí. Pero no un objeto de peligro. Me quedé sentada, oyéndolos hablar, una vez más. No teníamos otras cosas en las qué pensar.

La audiencia vendría pronto. En un par de días. Tres según escuché de la sra. Weasley. Tonks se quejaba. Tildaba a Harry de inhumano.

No lo era. Ya no.

Sonreí, cuando mi hijo había tomado una cucharilla y trataba de llevársela a la boca. Snape estaba sentado a pocos metros de mí, eso era lo que estaba usando para cenar y bien, mi hijo lo había marcado como suyo. Era muy fuerte, pese a su edad temprana.

Más fuerte que yo, incluso. Me disculpé con él y le quité la cucharilla de las manos. La podía dejar caer o golpearse con ella.

Sucedió lo primero, en cuanto me descuidé. Snape se inclinó para tomarla y notó que mi hijo la quería de vuelta. Negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Estará sucia para cuando te la lleves a la boca".

Me sorprendía aquello. Hasta él, era mejor padre que mi esposo.

Y hablaba de Snape.


	16. Él y yo hablamos

***-*-HHPG-*-***

* * *

Esa mañana, desperté con un brioso llanto de mi hijo Lisander. Parecía que estaba fastidiado de estar en la cuna. Quería que lo sacara de allí y eso hice. En cuanto lo recosté en la cama, giró y boca abajo terminó dormido. Me acomodé, para evitar que resbalara o continuara girando y lo miré. Estaba cómodo, entre una muralla de almohadas y sábanas.

Yo sonreí y me dije que tener un hijo, era algo maravilloso. En cuanto desperté, Ginny nos miraba con una sonrisa. Yo me encogí de hombros. El bebé no dormiría, si no me acompañaba en la cama. Se lo comenté y ella rió. Quizá descubrió que yo estaba más cómoda que él; en la cama. Fuera como fuera, ambos despertamos para el desayuno que amablemente, Tonks subía a la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, Severus estaba al pie de ellas y junto a él estaba Harry. Me detuve en seco y fue entonces, cuando sentí todo el peso del pasado. Snape me miró en silencio y se apartó para que yo bajara.

Pero yo no iba a bajar. No con Harry allí, mirándome seriamente. Yo, el resto del mundo y Snape, no existiésemos.

Solo el niño.

— Potter y usted, hablarán. Yo me sentaré justo a usted, Granger. Supervisaré que Potter; no se pase de listo.

Bien, al menos con eso contaba. Ladee mi cabeza hacia una esquina de la casa y me dije si podía perderme en una de las grietas allí visible. Sonreí con sarcasmo, mientras Harry caminaba militarmente hacia el sofá y se sentaba con una sonrisa escueta.

Me recordó tanto a Snape, que sentí escalofrío. Pero Snape al menos, solía ser más civilizado que eso que estaba sentado frente a mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry no me contestó y me miró de mala gana. Con un suspiro suave, miró al bebé que sollozaba ligeramente. Estaba algo intranquilo. Seguramente tenía cólicos. Lo miré, mientras él solo le sonreía como si estuviera mirando a su hijo amado.

Él solo miraba las formas de destrozarlo. De hacerlo añicos y obtener lo que deseaba. Inspiré, tratando de serenarme.

— Su destino será decidido mañana en la tarde.

¿Su destino? ¿Decidido? Miré a Snape, que miró a Harry con una expresión dubitativa. Como si aquello fuese un chiste pésimo. Ladee mi cabeza, evitando que él mirara mis lágrimas. No Potter.

Sino mi hijo.

— No puedes andar hablando enserio de cosas como esas, Potter. No puedes andar por allí, diciendo semejante ridiculéz. Eso es una estupidéz sin sentido. ¿No se te ha pasado por tu brillante seso; que es tu hijo? ¿Que es un ser humano, de apenas un par de semanas?

Harry negó con la cabeza y eso me atravesó como una bala fría en mi cálida sangre a punto de reventar.

Pero claro. Así era. Estábamos hablando de Potter.

Severus nos miró con mucho detalle. A mí y a mi hijo. Harry se levantó del sofá y Snape se preparó para cualquier eventualidad.

Cosa que no sucedió en realidad. Lo único que hizo, fue caminar hacia la puerta de salida y antes de salirse, se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

— No tengo más opciones, Hermione. Rompimos el sello que mi madre había mantenido sobre mí y ahora es un horrcrux libre. Viviente. Es un trozo de un alma que me pertenece.

— ¡Pero entonces, tú también lo serías! ¿Vas a suicidarte?

No me contestó y sonrió suavemente.

— Yo destruiré a Voldemort. Y sin embargo no desearía que ese niño tuviera la misma fortuna que tuve yo. Ser perseguido para resurgir.

No tenía sentido.

Harry desapareció, llenándome de desasosiego. Por supuesto, por qué no pensé en ello. Estaba tratando de salvarle la vida a mi hijo. ¡Pero si pudo sobrevivir, él también podría! Estaba de acuerdo en que era una vida muy complicada, pero de todas formas...

Era mi hijo. Ahora comprendía lo que Lily sentía. Suspiré en silencio y simplemente me senté nuevamente. Empalidecí o algo parecido, porque Snape pareció "preocupado". Colocó una mano sobre el reposa brazos del sofá y no dejó de mirarme.

— No tiene sentido.

— Pienso igual que usted, Granger. Pero así es Potter, más estupidéz que seso.

No contesté semejante cosa. Porque en realidad, hablaría mal de mi esposo. Que ya necesitaba un buen escarmiento. Pero quizá no podía oír sus lágrimas, mientras me decía aquello. Quizá no podía oírlo desesperarse, mientras declaraba a su hijo como una amenaza.

O quizá no estaba sintiendo nada de ello. ¿Cómo saberlo? Estaba empezando a sentirme devastada, cuando...

Cuando recordé el motivo que nos había unido.

Me levanté con violencia, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo. Tenía entre mis manos, al subir a mi habitación, un brazalete.

Un regalo de cumpleaños. Colqué al bebé en la cuna y frente a los ojos de Snape, solo lo reventé en millones de pedazos y cuentas, que cayeron al suelo.

No quería volver a verlo. No quería sentirme horrcrux de Harry Potter. No nuevamente. Solo quería que toda esa pesadilla se terminara.

— Granger, cálmese. No le hará bien. No...

— ¿Qué no me hará bien? ¡Ya con todo esto basta!

Estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Severus me dejó sola y yo simplemente me deshice en un suspiro. Me eché a llorar en la cama, mientras miraba al pequeño Lisander. Parecía que se sentía igual que yo, porque también lloraba. Ante sus lágrimas, Ginny subió las escaleras y al verme solo un abrazo recibí. Solo eso necesitaba y eso quería. Que alguien me abrazara y jamás me soltara. Que alguien sanara mis heridas.

Que alguien protegiera a mi hijo, en dado caso que yo fallase.

Porque si fallaba, él iba a ser lo único importante de nosotros dos que iba a quedar en el mundo. La descendencia de los Potter.

De haber tenido una peuqeña hija. Seguro aquello se habría perdido. Quizá eso habría sido lo mejor. ¿Para qué mentir? Pero bien. Esperaba que al menos Lisander, fuese un gran Potter. Que al menos amara a una mujer, con frenesí y que jamás le hiciera pasar algo como esto.

No, nunca. Puesto que la guerra ya habría terminado y ya no tendría valor significativo. Él podría ser feliz con la mujer que amara.

Por eso yo estaría allí, intentando conseguirlo.


	17. A un solo día

***-*-HHPG-*-***

**__****

* * *

**__

_"Yo destruiré a Voldemort. Y sin embargo no desearía que ese niño tuviera la misma fortuna que tuve yo. Ser perseguido para resurgir."_

Sus palabras, aún resonaban en mi cabeza al despertar. Esa mañana, nublada, todos preparábamos la defensa para Lisander. Todos tratábamos de ensayar qué diríamos. Más importante yo, como su madre. Aunque a ciencia cierta... era capaz de decir todo lo que por mi corazón en boca, saliera. Pero claro, tenía que ensayarlo. Según las palabras de Moody, no debía dejar ninguna esquina desprolija. Sin cuidar.

De mi defensa dependía la vida de mi hijo. Por supuesto, yo sentía que estaba preparada pero al mismo tiempo que no podría con algo semejante. Que simplemente destrozaría mi psiquis y terminaría diciendo cualquier tontería que se me cruzara.

De solo pensar en todo lo que podría pasar, eso me ocurría y terminaba balbuceando mi "parlamento". Pero ¿cómo pensar en algo coherente si no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba frente a mi vida? Mi matrimonio era un fracaso. Mi unidad familiar se quebraba por el hecho de una guerra y un trozo de alma que no sabíamos si tenía.

De solo pensarlo, perdía toda fuerza. Remus estuvo a mi lado, repasando todo lo que íbamos a mencionar. Y cada vez que lo decía, sonaba peor de lo que ya lo era.

Pero no debía temer, decía él. ¿Y qué podría saber de todo lo acontecido? Tenía que calmarme. Estaba actuando de una mala forma. Él no tenía la culpa. Remus solo quería ayudarme. Remus solo quería serme útil.

Remus me apreciaba.

Estuvimos ensayando por largo rato. Incluso Ron estuvo ayudándome en ello. Practicamos hasta que estuvimos exhaustos y la hora del almuerzo se sucedió con mucha calma. Lisander estaba muy hambriento y había acabado con el biberón, muy pronto. Sonreí cuando tonks acariciaba sus pequeños dedos y a él parecía gustarle su cabello. Cambiaba de color, mientras él parecía sonreír ante ello.

Sí, ella tenía ese efecto en los niños. Su rostro cambió a tantas formas, que comenzaba a inquietar a Snape. Pero divertía al bebé, así que él no se quejó. Remus incluso pareció divertido con lo que Nymphadora estaba haciendo.

Yo también.

Luego del almuerzo, Lisander se quedó dormido, con esas mujeres. Ginny y Nymphadora. Según Sirius, iban a ser una mala influencia para el bebé. De todas formas, yo estaba muy tensa como para mantenerme junto al pequeño.

Tenía tanto que pensar. Me quedé sentada en la cama, junto a la ventana. Mientras meditaba, Ronald entró en la habitación y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

— Hola, Mione— me dijo y yo sonreí suavemente. Se sentó a mi lado. A contemplar lo mismo que yo estaba mirando.

El lejano paisaje.

— Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Ajetreado, con este asunto. Mucho que hacer en el ministerio. Pese a solo ser un pasante. Al igual que Harry.

Al igual que él. ¿Cómo no recordar que mi esposo, pretendía ser un auror como el resto de nosotros? Auqnue bien, si su premisa era asesinar, él no iba a conseguir nada. Él solo iba a conseguir el odio de la multitud.

Y el mío. También.

— ¿Qué sabes de todo lo que acontecerá mañana?

— Algunos no están de acuerdo, porque es un niño. Los más radicales, dicen que debe ser exterminado desde su raíz.

Claro. Ese tipo de personas, que muy bien compaginaban con Umbridge. Lo contemplé mientras él suspiraba y sostenía mi rostro con sus manos. Me miró y ladeó mi cabeza para notar mis ojeras y mis defensas débiles.

Sí, todo esto estaba anunciando que me quebraría. Que intentaba sostenerme, pero que aún así fallaba con creces y que estaba destinada a perder.

O tal vez no. No sé.

— Luces muy tensa, Hermione. Necesitas descansar, relajarte. Necesitas olvidar por un momento del mañana y de lo que llegará.

Con el.

— Eso intento. Pero cada vez que veo a mi hijo, siempre recuerdo que puedo perderlo y que aún así, Harry no se da cuenta. Y solo dijo eso. Aquello. No quiere que el futuro de Lisander sea el mismo que el suyo...pero... es mi hijo, Ron. Es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Él asintió y tuvo que darme la razón. Caminó lentamente hacia la cuna, cuando ya Nymphadora lo había dejado allí y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Es tu hijo y por ello, lo protegeremos de cualquier destino. Incluso de aquel que Harry le tenga preparado.

Pero él no conocía de lo que Harry era capaz. Estuve bajo llave durante dos meses completos. Pude haber perdido a mi bebé.

Le faltaba mucho por conocer. Sí.

Suspiré cuando Ron parecía un súper héroe de caricatura. Se detuvo una vez más junto a mí y cuidadosamente; plantó un beso sobre mi frente. Luego de ello bajó las escaleras hacia el salón y yo.

Yo quise reírme, pero en verdad, solo lloré. Teníamos tantas esperanzas contra algo que quizá íbamos a perder.

No era por pesimismo. Pero era el ministerio de magia. Eso iba a pasar.

Una vez más, el abuso de poder se serviría en bandeja de oro y los pobres ilusos, nosotros en dado caso, íbamos a fomentarnos esperanzas insulsas.

Sí, ya estaba cayendo en el pesimismo. Sonreí y me levanté como posesa y miré a mi pequeño. Dormía y se movía en la cuna. Quizá soñaba con algo. Ansiaba estar tan relajada como él lo estaba en ese momento.

Desconociendo del mundo y sus alrededores.

Pero no. Él lo podía hacer, porque yo estaba allí para ello. Por ende, tenía que permitirle continuar viviendo en desconocimiento. Lejos de un padre como Harry. Fuera que lo hiciera por amor o solo por amor a la libertad de un par.

O del mundo entero si quería. Pero era mi hijo y no lo iba a considerar. No lo iba a entregar a su libre albedrío. No podía.

Ese era mi papel de madre. Para eso dios nos había concebido. Para cuidar a nuestros hijos y prometerles un mejor futuro.

Eso... un mejor futuro. Un mejor porvenir para el pequeño Lisander. Así fuera lo último que hiciera mañana.

Así fuera eso lo último que supiera de mí. El resto no importaba. Solo su felicidad. Eso esperaba conseguir.


	18. Verdugo

***-*-HHPG-*-***

* * *

Desperté ansiosa ese día y no supe por qué; sino hasta que miré el reloj junto a la cómoda de Ginny. Era ya la hora. La hora de aquel día que no podríamos detener. La hora de aquel día donde mi hijo tendría que pagar un alto precio, por llevar un gran peso sobre sus hombros. El peso de ser un "horrcrux" sin comprobar siquiera. Me devastaba de solo imaginarlo. Y odiaba a Harry por hacernos sufrir semejante destino.

Lisander despertó con mucha felicidad. Como siempre. Nos entretuvimos mirándolo, mientras jugaba con mis cabellos. Era un pequeño bebé, que tenía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Una enorme culpa que no tenía sentido físico.

Solo era una paranoia de su padre. Solo era una mentira a la que aspiraba someternos para justificarse.

Para justificar que no había destruido al mal. No por incompetente ni nada de eso. Sino porque mi hijo tenía toda la culpa.

Luego de vestir al pequeño, bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina. Era hora del desayuno, más sin embargo yo no tenía apetito. ¿Y cómo comer si se acercaba la hora y quedaba cada vez menos? ¿Cómo comer si mi hijo pronto sería enjuiciado como si se tratara del peor criminal; jamás visto?

Pero Lisander sí tenía apetito. Más que yo. Preparé su biberón y con una sonrisa, miré como Tonks se ofrecía para dárselo. Le cedí a mi hijo y ella lo alimentaba, muy feliz. Le encantaba mirarlo. Me parecía que Lupin tendría problemas.

Quizá ella le pediría que ambos tuviesen un hijo juntos. Así...eso supuse.

Y me quedé sola, junto a la mesa de la cocina. Suspirando en silencio. Preguntándome si Harry percibía lo mismo que yo. Preguntándome si percibía que todo esto era un esfuerzo inútil. Si al menos; sentía un poco de remordimiento por mi hijo.

No podía ser tan mezquino. ¿O sí?

Antes de levantarme, la señora Weasley me interceptó y me miró con un suspiro nervioso. Con un gesto de aprehensión.

— Cariño, tienes que comer algo— me dijo— si no... ¿cómo obtendrás las fuerzas que necesitas para afrontar esta difícil situación?

Me pregunté si en cuanto ingiriese un bocado; la comida me transformaría en una súper heroína. Una súper mujer que me permitiera luchar contra todas estas desgracias que estaban colapsando mi vida.

No. La comida no haría nada semejante. Creía que vomitaría todo cuanto pusiera en mi boca. No podía siquiera pensar en eso. Negué con la cabeza y la señora Weasley inspiró, apuntando a la cocina con su varita. Muy pronto, un par de sandwiches se habían guardado en una vieja maleta. Junto a las cosas del bebé.

— Por si acaso, cariño.

Me sentí desfallecer, de pronto. Todos estábamos listos. Snape estaba detrás de mí, mirándome. Lupin estaba a un lado, sosteniendo la valija. El resto...

El resto se quedaba.

— Buena suerte, Hermione— me dijeron Ron y Ginny, casi sin planificarlo. Juntos. Se miraron y sonrieron. Yo sonreí con ellos y suspiré. Me pregunté una vez más, si Harry iba a continuar o si se arrepentiría en el último minuto.

Mientras yo pensaba en eso, Harry pensaba igual. Daba vueltas alrededor del salón y miraba en dirección a la habitación donde me había mantenido bajo llave. Quizá y solo quizá, él no se sentía bien consigo mismo al hacer aquello. Quizá y solo quizá; sentía que se equivocaba y que necesitaba pensarlo con detalle. Analizar la situación.

Después de todo; era su hijo también. Ladee mi cabeza para mirar al resto de la familia Weasley que se quedaba. íbamos: Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, el señor Arthur y yo. Además del pequeño, claro.

Estábamos listos. Más no preparados mentalmente.

O solo yo. En este caso.

Al abordar el auto, me dije que sería una de las cosas que más odiaría en mi vida. Apartando el hecho de que Harry comenzaba a convertirse, gradualmente, en el objeto de mi odio puro. En el objeto de mi aberración en pensamientos. Aunque fuese el hombre con el que me casé y al que amé.

Ya sentía que eso no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido llevar un anillo de bodas, sin una boda que llevar junto a él. Inspiré y miré mi mano. Hacía tanto ya que no lo usaba, que de tenerlo...no lo reconocería nunca.

Creería que era una pieza de joyería barata.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del ministerio y miraron a su alrededor. Yo fui la última en bajarme, mientras ellos analizaban el perímetro. Se veía algo gracioso. Como si yo fuese la ministra de magia o algo parecido.

Nos detuvimos junto al ascensor y dictamos el piso al que queríamos ir. Como un rayo, pronto estuvimos allí. Muchas personas entrando y saliendo por las chimeneas. Muchas más; a pie.

En cuanto entramos, de inmediato nos miraron. Lisander estaba nervioso, inquieto. Parecía presentir lo que se avecinaba.

Parecía sentir que estábamos en peligro. Y de pronto, Harry hizo acto de aparición. Entró por otro corredor y nos miró en silencio.

La hora del juicio; estaba por comenzar.

— Todos...tomen asiento.— dijo el que creía, era el ministro. No podía ver. Había mucha luz.

Harry se detuvo a pocos metros de nosotros y suspirando, ladeó la cabeza hacia el pequeño. Yo traté de no mirarlo, pero era imposible no hacer el contacto visual. Nos miramos por un par de minutos y luego Snape, nos distrajo.

Se detuvo a mi lado y eso, hizo que Lisander captara mi atención. Lo miraba, mientras intentaba entender sus alrededores.

Severus solía causar ese efecto en Lisander. Le causaba curiosidad y podía pasar horas mirándolo. Sin siquiera despegarle la vista. Tonks también le causaba esa impresión de vez en cuando.

Todo anunciaba que no teníamos nada que hacer; más que permitir que Snape, Moody e incluso Remus, nos defendieran de Harry y sus argumentos.

O del resto.

Creo que en ello no tenía inconvenientes. El miedo no me permitía pensar en nada más. Sentía que quizá fallaría y entonces...

Lo perdería para siempre. Perdería a mi hijo, para siempre.

— Concéntrese, Granger— me dijo Snape; como si me leyera la mente. Me centré en mi objetivo. En no permitir que Harry me lo arrebatara de mis manos. En no permitir que continuara con sus absurdas ideas.


	19. Descanso

***-*-HHPG-*-***

Me quedé a un lado del profesor Snape, mientras escuchaba su argumento. Mi hijo era un pequeño bebé. ¿Qué mal podía hacerle a la humanidad? Sobretodo con algo que no estaba comprobado. Sobretodo con algo que no podíamos demostrar a ciencia cierta.

Harry no podría ganarme. no podría ser entonces, aquel mártir de mi pequeño hijo. El ministro me miraba con detalle.

¿Qué culpa podía tener mi hijo de todo?

— No vemos fallo a su favor, sr. Potter. Desgraciadamente, el niño es un infante y nosotros no podemos incluso, quitarle la vida por el bien del resto.

No soporté la carga emocional a la que esa respuesta me vio sometida y sollocé, cubriéndome la boca con la mano. Harry no había tenido suerte y mi bebé estaba a salvo. Mi hijo, mi precioso hijo estaba una vez más...

Con vida.

Sonreí y miré a Remus, que me miró de forma imperceptible. Harry no comentó algo al respecto y yo sostuve a mi hijo, con mucha felicidad. Ese día nada lo cambiaría.

Harry pasó a un lado de Snape y el hombre, lo miró con curiosidad. Podría haber dicho que eso era lo que esperaba...

Y sin embargo, Harry continuaba sorprendiéndolo en sobremanera. Sonreí dulcemente, mirando la pequeña cara de mi hijo, entre mis cabellos. Estaba al tanto de la situación, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

La deliberación había sido rápida pese a que habían algunos, quienes estaban de acuerdo con Harry. Suspiré suavemente y miré a mi alrededor.

Todo era sonrisas.

Esa noche, la celebración no se hizo esperar. La señora Weasley había preparado una cena especial y en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta hacia la casa, parecía que había estado aguantando la respiración. Nos miró con una sonrisa. Besó nuestras frentes y además, nos susurró palabras de aliento. Sirius también parecía feliz de que en el ministerio, aún hubiesen cabezas pensantes. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo yo, no dejaba de pensar que Harry tenía que cambiar. Que tenía que volver a ser el mismo de antes. Tenía que ser el hombre del que yo me había enamorado. ¿Por qué no podía tener todo lo que ansiaba para ser feliz?

Siempre había algo que dañaba lo que tanto anhelaba.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que estar feliz, mi hijo estaba a salvo. Aún recordaba las palabras del ministerio de magia y retumbaban en mi cabeza como campanas. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

_"No permitiremos una matanza injustificada"._

No querían dañar su reputación y Harry no podría conseguirlo. De todas formas, el fallo a favor era lo que apreciaba de ello.

Que el ministerio hiciera aquello que quisiera. Por mi parte, mientras no tocaran a mi hijo todo estaba bien.

Sonreí y lo coloqué en su cuna. Parecía que deseaba dormir, que estaba exhausto. Ambos lo estábamos. Con una sonrisa, lo contemplé desde la cama. Quería cenar, pero en verdad no podía ni pensar en comida.

Tenía que dormir un poco.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me había quedado dormida y sin enterarme del resto del mundo. Supe que Ginny había abierto la puerta y que quizá, había sido quién me había arropado mientras dormía. Escuché una suave respiración sobre mi frente.

De resto, todo fue lo mismo. Sueños y más sueños. No quería despertar de algo que se me había vuelto realidad.

Una utopía.

Pero tuve que hacerlo, cuando sentí apetito. Ladee la cabeza hacia mi hijo y parecía que también tenía apetito. Nos levantamos y caminamos cuidadosamente hacia la cocina. La mayoría de nuestros amigos, estaban dormidos. Excepto el profesor Snape que montaba guardia. Le sonreí y él me miró sin decirme algo. Solo se detuvo en la cocina, como yo y tomó un poco de agua.

Senté al pequeño entre mis piernas, mientras tomaba un poco del puré de patatas y lo acercaba hasta su boca. No tenía dientes aún, pero le encantaba. Parecía que la comida de la señora Weasley, era especial. No solo para nosotros, por supuesto. Mientras comía, yo comía junto a él. Era pequeño y no se me dificultaba hacer ambas cosas.

Hubiese querido criar a mi hijo, junto a su padre. Pero las circunstancias no estaban dadas para ello. Mientras cenábamos, alcé la cabeza para mirar a Snape. Nos miraba en silencio, mientras yo limpiaba la boca del pequeñito.

— ¿Hay algo que le moleste, profesor Snape?

— Fue muy sencillo— me comentó y yo inspiré. Sí quizá, pero lo prefería sencillo a que continuara la tortura en la que nos habíamos sumido.

— Pero al menos, resultó como esperábamos. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que no será la última vez que nos veremos.

No lo podía negar. Pronto Harry y yo nos veríamos. Nuevamente tendríamos que quitarnos el velo del silencio y hablar.

Pero no estaba segura si me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. Mientras observaba a Snape, escuché un quejido y miré que mi hijo golpeaba la mesa con las manos. Reí. Estaba hambriento y yo no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

— Lo siento, discúlpame. Continuemos comiendo, sí. Comiendo. Tienes mucha hambre y yo estoy conversando con el profesor Snape.

El hombre regresó al salón, continuaba leyendo. Yo terminé de cenar y caminé hasta detenerme al pie de la escalera. Sí, había sido muy fácil. Pero estaba bien. Necesitaba que de vez en cuando, me ocurrieran cosas fáciles.

Inspire y me preparé para regresar a la cama con el pequeño Lisander. Mientras subíamos, Ron estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Al vernos, sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente de mi hijo. Sonreí y caminé hasta la habitación. Ginny estaba dormida aún.

— Listo. Ya comimos y podemos dormir mejor— susurré y lo miré ahogar un bostezo— Mmm, sí. Te encanta dormir. ¿De dónde habrás aprendido eso? Quizá de tu tía Ginny que no hace otra cosa que dormir. ¿La has visto? No aprendas malas mañas.

Sonreí y lo coloqué a mi lado. No quería dormir en la cuna. Me acomodé en la cama, junto a él y esperé hasta que se quedara dormido. No dejaba de moverse y yo no quería aplastarlo. Quería que tuviera un buen descanso.

Luego de que se durmió, me dormí yo. No quería enterarme de nada más. Sueño. Eso era lo que tenía.

Y deseos de ver un mejor mañana.


End file.
